The Big Day
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: It's Nearly time for Kirito and Asuna to get married and everyone's excited for the big day.But when the groom gets cold feet and the bride stress's over family matters,will everything be resolved in time or will things take a turn for the worst?
1. The Morning After

**the begining of My first no idea how's going to turn out but hope you enjoy it! xxxooo**

Kirito awoke to his alarm clock for 9am with a shock. he reached for the stop button with a sleepy groan as he pressed it. He slowly got up on his feet and walked lazily over to his bedroom window overlooking his house's garden when his thought's kicked in.

Last night was possibly the best night in his exsistance, not because he witnessed a meteor shower with the love of his life Asuna. It was because she had happily agreed to marry him!

He an Asuna had been together ever since they agreed to get married in SAO almost three years ago and it still amazed him to this day how someone as beautiful, smart, strong and kind as her would want to spend the rest of her life with someone like him.

True, he may be worshipped like some sort of demi-god in the gaming world, but he knew he was just an avarege Joe in the real world. He was nowhere near as strong and confident a person then his virtual avatar, he my have saved Asuna from Sugou a long time ago in both ALO and the real world but he only was that strong because of his love for her.

''What does she see in me?'' Kirito asked himself before being drawn back to reality by a sharp knock on his bedroom door. ''Are you decent?'' asked as soft voice known to him as his sister/Cousin, Suguha

''I don't know,you tell me'' repied Kirito sarcasticly, at that Suguha swung open the door with a stern look on her face, she eyed him up for a little and said ''Could do with a nice shower, a haircut and a facelift, buuut it will do!'' ending with a smirk

''Hey'' said kirito slightly annoyed. ''What? your the one who started this joke fest'' Suguha giggled.

''fair enough'' Kirito sighed.

Suguha qwickly clapped her hands together and said ''well I hope your in the mood for breakfast, because I'm making Triple choco pancakes!'' she headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

 **''Triple choco pancakes!''** yelled kirito with hearts in his eyes ''Wait for me!'' he said charging for the stairwell.

''ah ah ah, not until you shower first!'' Suguha said in a teasing tone waving her index finger at him before continuing down the stairs,making Kirito huff in annoyance.

Kirito showered as quick as possible to get downstairs. after he dried himself with the towel, he put on his normal black shirt and trousers with matching socks before heading downstairs to breakfast. As he sat down on the table, Suguha brought a plate with a stack of brown pancakes with both white and normal chocolate chips to his spot before setting down with a smaller stack for herself. Kirito always loved her pancakes but it never matched Asunas cooking skills witch seemed as perfect in real life as it was in SAO, Something he never admitted to Suguha unless he wanted to be used as a Kendo practice dummy.

''So kirito, How did it go with Asuna last night?'' She asked him trying to start conversation.

''well'' Kirito said pausing for a moment for effect ''She said yes.''

Suguha looked like she was going to die of happiness apon hearing that ''Oh Kirito! That amazing!, Congratulations!'' She excliamed, jumping off her seat to hug her adoped brother so hard that he was going purple in the face and gasping for air.

''Ack, Ack, Ack, Suguha..can't breahe, Ack, Please!'' He said in a choking voice

Suguha realized this and let go of him before he passed out from lack of oxygen ''Oh I'm sorry''

''It's... alright'' he said inbetween breaths as he recovered from the attemped suffercating from his sister

''So whens the wedding?'' Suguha asked ''Don't know, have't decided on a date yet'' Kirito replied sitting back down going back to his pancakes ''Didn't even know if she was going to even say yes to begin with so I haven't really thought about that".

''What makes you say that?'' asked Suguha curiously

''well,I'm not exactly husband matireal you know'' Replied Kirito

Suguha wasn't sure where this was coming from, He and Asuna were perfectly happy togther, She had never seen a couple more in love then them, sure they have had their lumps and bumps down the road, but what couple doesn't in this day and age.

''Kirito, I'm sure she has her reasons for saying yes to something as big as this, Suguha said. ''Weddings are a big step in a relationship, And you only reject a proposal if you really don't love the person your with, And she does love you, doesn't she?

Kirito perked his head up ''Yes she does but I..''

''Annnd you did save her life...Three times. ''Suguha Interupted making a three finger gesture to him.

''Yes I did but I..''

''Well then why do you think you don't deserve her then? '' Asked Suguha

Kirito tried to think of a way around it but thought there was no point ''Well...''

*BEEP *BEEP *BEEP

Kirito looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:45

''Oh damm!, I said I would meet klein at Agil's at 10!'' Kirito shouted standing up from the table and rushed for his coat and to the door.

''Wait! What about your pancakes?'' Yelled Suguha pointing at his half eaten breakfast.

''Put them in the fridge, I'll have it tonight as pudding!'' Yelled kirito back slamming the door behind him leaving Suguha alone thinking:

''Going mad he is, Going Absoltley mad''

 **Well, end of chapter one, hoped you enjoyed it,leave comments below and see you next time with chapter 2 to**


	2. A Little Gathering

**Chapter 2 is here! Look's like things are going well with the story so far,Enjoy this new entry!xxxooo**

 **Author's note: Shoutout to K2-Black-Panther for the positive review on my last chapter,thank you,nice to get some appreciation for my work and stay tuned for more chapters and other stories when it do them**

Kirito dashed down the streets of Tokyo, hoping to get to Agil's in time for his gathering with his close freinds they had arranged the day before last. he jogged at full speed while Thanking the lord in this mind that his watch got him out of that situation just in time before things got bad for him.

''Looks like I dodged the bullet that time!'' He said to himself knowing too well that Suguha might try him again with the question later today.

As he jogged down the streets, He had a small oppritunity to look at how much things have Changed In Tokyo since the SAO incedint. As Kirito passed a tall building, A group of teenagers all glanced at him as he passed by and exchanged positive murmurs of him, Also at some point as he stopped to catch his breath, A middle aged man stopped to shake his hand and thanked him for saving his son from Sagou's plans, Leaving him surprised as he headed to Agils and just before entering the bar, A teenage girl stopped him to ask for an autograph which he reluctenly accepted.

He opened the entrance doors to Agils bar to find It to be only slightley busy as It was still mourning hours.

''Hey Kirito,Kirito over here!'' waved a man with short red hair in his late twentys known as Klien sitting on a table in the middle, beside him was His other friend, A younger girl with short brown hair and freckles named Lizbeth, Who had just recently became Klien's Girlfriend with her arms around klien's left arm while her left hand holding his

When kirito got back home from the meteor shower last night, he received a snapchat selfie from klien with Liz wrapped around his arm beside him with the caption: ""OMG,# found true love, so happy!""

Kirito just casualy waved back at him then went to sit down on thier table oppisite him.

As soon as he did, A tall, beefy black man with a short beard named Agil came over to thier table and said '' Well look who the cat dragged in'' with a smile ''Right what will it be?'' taking out a notebook and pen.

''A double burbon on the rocks please.'' Said Kirito.

'' I'll have a vodka and Diet coke please'' Said Lizbeth.

''And Just a half Pint of shandy for me please bro'' Said Klien.

As part of an agreement between him and Liz was that Klien would lay of the alcahol if she was to start a relationship with him, Which he had no problem with.

''Coming right up!'' Said Agil as he walked back behind the bar to pour the drinks.

''So what took you so long'' Asked Liz curiously with a small frown ''Yeah'' said Klien'' We thought you might have gotten lost!''

''Oh sorry, just got held up on the way here.'' Kirito Replied with a short smile. ''Oh, It's alright we get it.'' Said Klien smirking as lizbeth slightly leaned toward his side smiling an evil smile.

''What do you mean?'' Kirito asked in a curious tone. ''Oh nothing much,who are we to poke our nose's in on how your growing fanbase is treating you,none of our concern.'' Smirked Klien.

''Fanbase?'' Asked Kirito.

''Oh yes'' Said Lizbeth sitting up and In A mocking tone said ''Oh Kirito, Your so handsome and brave!'' She said while flailing her arms dramaticly acting like a Fangirl while Klien was sniggering ''Oh, can I get an autograph?, Oh Kirito, can you sign my shirt?, Oh Kirito, take me home please!''

'' **Shut It!** '' Kirito yelled red in the face, fire in the background, causing a few heads to turn in the bar and Lizbeth and Klien to stare at him in shock, eyes widened. ''Gee man, clam down we were only joking bro !'' Said Klien as Agil came back with a tray of drinks and set them down on the table. ''What's going on here?'' He asked.

''Oh Its nothing.'' Said Kirito calming down As Agil walked away with a not buying it expression.

''Sooo'' Asked Lizbeth in a small voice''How did It go last night with you and Asuna?

''Oh right...well...'' Said Kirito pausing for effect again.''Come on, spit it out'' Said Klien Impatietly before taking a gulp from his drink

''She said yes.'' Said Kirito happily, causing Klien to spit out his drink violently on the table nearly Getting some on his face. ''And you said for me to spit it out!'' Said Kirito In annoyance.

''Wow Kirito!'' Said Lizbeth, Her face lighting up. ''That Just wonderful! Is'nt It Klieny?!'' she asked her boyfriend who was getting over a coughing fit from spitting out his drink so violently. ''Yes, just Incredible, good on you pal.'' He said patting his chest.

''Yes well shame really, you two just making fun of me like you did, I'm hurt.'' Said Kirito In a fake sad tone. ''Oh just get over it man Its no big deal'' Said Klien going to take another gulp from his drink. ''Just as I was about to ask you to be my best man!'' Kirito said arms folded looking out the window to avoid both his friends gaze's making Klien spit out his drink again violently.

''Beer is for drinking Klien, not for repainting the tables!'' Shouted Agil from behind the bar.

''Seriously bro?!, me?, your best man?!'' yelled Klien agnoring Agils comment.

''Well you where going to be, but since you mocked me, I might reconsider.'' Said kirito still not looking at him with a smirk hidden on his face.

Kirito heard Lizbeth sniggering and said to her ''Don't know why your laughing Liz, Your Just as bad If not worse then him! I'm pretty sure Asuna would want you as her maid of honor!''

That made her stop with a look of severe dread on her face.''I don't think Asuna would want A maid of honor who makes fun of her husband, so I'll just be off to tell her!'' Kirito said getting up to leave.

Lizbeth and Klien where now panicking and both said together ''No, No, Please wait, were sorry!'' waving both hands at him.

''Ha Ha Ha, Revenge!, Just Kidding you two!'' Said Kirito sitting back down a look of truimph on his face.

Liz and Klien both sighed in relief, "So, do you want to be my best man or not?" Asked Kirito "of course bro, I'd be happy to!" replied Klien shaking his hand.

"Oh how exciting!" said Lizbeth happily, They continued to talk and laugh as the morning went on.

''So guys how your rela-'' Kirito looked up and saw Klien and liz in the middle of a passionate make-out session with a lot of tongue action.

''Never mind then'' He said taking a sip from his burbon.

 **Thats chapter 2 every one,Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter 3,See you next time!xxxooo**


	3. Telling the Folks

**Chapter three is here friends and fans! Thank you all so much for reading my other chapters and to the few followers who support me! Anyway, Back to the story!xxxooo**

While Kirito was out with his friends at Agil's, A Girl with long golden-brown hair and amber eyes known as Asuna awoke in her large, pink soft bed with a sleepy groan. She had just had the most amazing dream about the time when she and the love of her life, Kirito where at their cabin by that lake back on floor 22 in SAO which they brought again when ALO got updated a few months ago, Except they where over by the lake, just the two of them, Watching the sunset, It all looked so real.

Not to mention last night, when she gave him back the engagement ring just so he could propose to her properly on that hill before the meteor shower, Which she so happily accepted to be with her true love forever.

She reached out to a photoframe beside her bed containing a picture of Kirito and herself beside him at the beach splashing themselves in the sea.

''We'll be like that for real soon my love, Soon'' she said with a content smile on her face.

Her peaceful thoughts where interrupted by the voice of her mother calling out to her '' **Asuna!, are you awake?, breakfast is ready!**

''Just let me shower first mom!'' she yelled back as she slowly got up and exited her room to the bathroom only to find it locked.

''Is someone in there?!'' she called with a knock, a little fustrated. ''Just me!'' said her 5 year older brother Kouichirou ''can you pass me a toilet roll?''

''okay'' she said grabbing a toilet roll from the pile beside the door, Opening it slightly so his hand can reach ''oh thank god!'' he exclaimed taking the towel from her. She waited for two minitues untill her brother came out, he looked like Shouzou if he was thirty years younger, he stepped out to face his sister with huge bags under his eyes. ''Been trapped here all night because we ran out of towel's!'' He said before heading downstairs in a sleepy huff.

Asuna was now in under the hot shower water washing herself, singing the first verse of 'Shape of you' from Ed Sheeran. She was a huge fan of him and had almost everyone of his songs on her Ipod X. After 5 minutes, She turned of the water and dried herself with a towel before putting on a white tank top and blue jeans with red socks and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone was already at the table with her mom in front, Dad on her right and Kouichirou on her left, Asuan walked over to the table and sat oppisite her mother

''Morning sweetheart, Have a goodnight's sleep? her father asked cheerily.

''Yes father, Very much so!'' replied Asuna as the family waiter Naizo came in with a tray of sliver dished with lids on. ''Good morning everyone he said politely ''Your breakfast is served'', with that he placed all the dishies on the table and lifted the lids to reveal scrambled egg's on toast with Bacon on each.

''Wow, I'm starving, thanks Nazio!'' said Kouichirou as he left to fetch coffee.

A few minutes of silent eating to place before Asuna's mother said ''You came home late last night Asuna, so were where you then?'' she asked her daughter in a stern tone as Nazio came back to pour her coffee.

''Oh I...'' Answerd Asuna ''was with Kirito watching the Meteor shower.''

''Oh well, nothing wrong with that honey'' Said her dad ''as long as your safe.''

''Acually guys,There somthing I want to tell you'' She said causing everyone to perk up

''What is it?'' Asked Kouichirou while his mother was sipping her coffee.

'Well... Me and Kirito are getting married!'' she happily exclaimed.

That phrase caused her mother to violently spit out her coffee all over the table.

''Mom!'' said Kouichirou, ''We just did that gag in the last chapter!''

'' **What?!''** She shouted nearly bursting everyones eardrums.

''Gee mom, calm down!'' Said Asuna, ears ringing ''Calm down?! How can I calm down?! my Perfect daughter marrying someone as low in class as him!'' she yelled hysterically pointing her arms at her daughter.

She has always looked at Kirito and thought of him as a golddigger. Asunas Family were extremrly rich as her father was CEO of RECT, the company that origanally made Alifhiem, hes retired now but had a lot saved up in his fund over the years before the incedient so he has no financial troubles.

''Well I for one am happy for my daughter'' Said her father getting up to give Asuna a big hug, ''Not everyday a couple find happiness with eachother!''

Asunas father has fully trusted Kirito with his Daughter after the Sugou Incident and after he heared of what he tried to do to her in ALO and the real world, well, Lets just say he will be locked up for a long, Long time, Since then he has supported Asuna's relationship with him ever since.

''I second that pa!'' Said Kouichirou giving a double thumbs up to Asuna.

Ever since Kouichirou and Kirito meet in ALO during A Guild recriutment Trial,They have become really good friends, Kouichrou has come to think of him as a brother then a friend, as did Kirito thought the same about him and he was even dating his adopted sister/cousin Suguha!

''See mom, Dad and Kouichirou are okay with this, so why aren't you?'' Asuna Asked her mother.

Kyouko still had her stern look upon her face but was in deep thought, she was happy that her daughter found someone but Kirito wasn't the kind of man she would Invision her with,Then again the same was said about...No, she wans't going to go into that, Not now, One day she'll thank her for not supporting them.

''I still don't fully trust him yet" She finally said to her, ''For all we know he could be after you account rather then you heart.''

''But mom!'' Asuna went to argue, but was interupted by her brother's alarm on his phone,he looked at it and said ''Shoot, its almost 10:30!,I said I would meet Suguha at the park today for a stroll and picnic!'' and then dashed to the door,opening it and closing it, In a flash,

''Well I'm late for school anyway, see you guys later, love you!'' Smiled Asuna following suit shutting the door behind her.

''And I need to meet my old co-workers for golf at 11'' said her father getting his golf bag together and heading to the door before kissing his wife on the cheek ''See you at 4 honey!'' Closing the door behind him, Leaving Kyouko to herself"

''She'll thank me one day, She'll thank me one day.'' She said to herself before taking a sip of her now cold coffee while formulating a plan to make sure the big day never happens.

 **Well,well well, look's like we got a party pooper here everyone!**

''Did you say something Nazio?'' she asked him as he passed by

''No Madam'' He said walking away

''Probably nothing then'' she said shrugging

 **Okay... Anyhow that chapter three dealt with,hope you enjoyed it,leave any reviews in the box below and see you all for Chapter 4 and also I'm annoncing a new spinoff story 'Song of love' coming soon, see you next time! xxxooo**


	4. Meeting the Planner(part 1)

**Chapter 4 is here everyone! wanted to jump the storyline a little because I noticed I did three whole chapters for one timeframe. Anyway enjoy the show!xxoo**

Almost two weeks have passed since the announcement of Kirito's and Asunas engagment and almost everyone was excited for the big day,Krirto has gotten email's upon email's from his friends and online followers congratulating him, asking for invites to the ceremony and someone even wanted the service to be livestreamed!

Kirito and Asuna were walking down the streets of Tokyo in the afternoon sun, Sugaha was meeting Sillica, Sinon and Lizbeth for a spa day while Asuna's father and Kouichirou where out on a golfing trip and Klien was on shift at his new job working as a fry cook at a newley opened restaurant 'Sliver Dragon'.

They where on their way to an appointment they made to a professional wedding planner recommended by Kirito's aunt Midori, as he had also planned her's and his uncles wedding a long time ago, a man from the UK named James Soloman, Midori said that he is really expensive and his planning is quite...'Unusual', But he is highly recommended and is rated 9 stars online!

after a while of walking, They entered the office complex detailed on the address to James's office:

 _James Soloman's Professional Wedding planning Office and Spiritual Healing Clinic._

 _Door no.14_

 _floor 3 of Yakatori offices,Komodo square, Tokyo_

They walked up the stairwell to floor 3 and searched for door number 14, which was found on the first door to the right of the office staircase with a black plaque on the door with:

 **'James Soloman's Professional Wedding planning Office and Spiritual Healing Clinic'**

Written in gold on it, Krito straightened the tie on his smart shirt while Asuna fixed to top button on her dress before he knocked three time's on the door.

They waited for a minute before the door opened.

The man in his mid-thirtys on the other side was 6.2 foot tall and had short brown hair,brown eyes under a pair of glasses and only wearing an emerald green kimono robe in barefoot.

'Greeting's dear children!' He said in an English accent, his arms open '' you must be..Kirito, am I correct?'' he asked pointing to him,Kirito could only nodd 'yes' in response to this odd dressing man in front of him

''And you must be his bride to be, Asuna, is that right? he asked her,

''Yes sir, it is.'' she said awkwardly giving a confused look to Kirito''Sorry,we did not know that you just meditited.'' Kirito said.

''Oh, no dear boy, these are my meeting robes'' James said calmly showing off his outfit ''I do not waste time or money on tie's or suit's! this outfit relax's me''

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other strangely.

''Please, please come in, come in'' James said backing away beckoning them inside but just before they could he said ''And shoes and socks off if you please!' as he turned to walk to his office.

they reluctently agreed taking all of thier footwear off and leaving them by the door so thier were barefoot as well before walking to his office.

But it wasn't just any old office, Their wasn't a plain white wall coloring or metal stool's to sit on there wasn't even a desk with paperwork or a computer! Instead. the wallpaper was maroon with brown stripes and the floor was a dark velvet woolly carpet, there was no lights on, just a few small lit candles which smelled like cinnamon with a fireplace crackling ablaze beside three large plushy armchairs in a triangle position with one in front facing of the other two that were slightly apart with a small coffee table with a fancy china tea set on it between them.

''Come, sit.'' James said pointing at the two armchair's while sitting down on the front one, which they complied with Kirito sitting on the chair closer to the fireplace with Asuna on the other,As he sat down he begun to get more relaxed by the second, Asuna felt the same, both sighed in content.

''Tea?'' James offered lifting the teapot of the set ready to pour, '' er..okay'' said Asuna as James poured into her cup with Kirito following suite before James poured himself a cup.

May I ask, mr Soloman...'' Kirito asked ''Why do you have your office decorated this way?''

''I prefer making any meeting I have with my clients as relaxing as possible'' James replied sitting down on his armchair getting comfortable'' I have always found a relaxed mind help's with thinking.'' leaving Kirito thinking if he should be impressed or disturbed by his answer.

''Well, to business then, Said James '' You are both here to see me about planning a wedding right?''

Oh, yes sir said kirito.

''Well then'', said James taking a sip from his cup ''lets see what i can do to help then!'', He said with a cheery smile as he broke down in monolouge:

''Weddings, are a special way for two soul's to commit to each other in ceremony in front of their creators in heaven, to bring smiles to the ones who have given them life in showing gratitude to them by sealing both their fate's as one'' he said, gaining impressed looks from the young couple.

'' I remember every ceremony I've ever planned since I was 15, especially your aunt's Kirito'', He said pointing to him ''She was nervous about the whole ordeal, but with my expert planning, she found comfort in her promise to marry your uncle.''

''So tell me, how long have you two known eacth other?'' He asked

''well'' said Asuna '' about... 2-3 years I guess''

James smiled at her ''well, a long time in bonding does the connection a world of good'' he said making both the young couple blush.

'Kirito, I trust that you have selected a best man? James asked him ''Yes sir'' He replied,''Klein is my best man.''

'And is a maid of honor avalible Asuna? he asked her

''Yes'' she said ''Lizbeth''

'' Good, Anyway'' he said reaching under the coffee table taking out a small tablet turning on the wake-up button ''lets start with the location of the ceremony'' he said while pressing some things on the tablet.

''On the screen you will find a selection of locations for your ceremony, so think long and hard about which one you want and then tap on it'' he Informed setting the tablet upright on the coffee table with the screen facing them.

 **This is end of part one. where will they select to get married? that's for you to decide! what I will do is put up a poll of wedding locations for you and whichever one gets most votes by the end will be selected for the story! poll close's Sunday night at 10pm so get your votes in! see you for part 2 of the chapter!xxxooo**


	5. Meeting the Planner(part 2)

**Part 2 of chapter 4 here fans! poll results came back and look's like Open day in the park is the winner, now back to the story!xxxooo**

Kirito picked up the tablet from the coffee table and leaned over in Asuna's direction on his armchair so she could see the screen to, They looked at the selection of location's to host the ceremony, they thought that all of them were amazing.

There was one that was located at the beach, one in a nice open space in the park reserved just for wedding ceremony's,one at the local church, one at the golfing club and so many other's, so after a long discussion between the couple, they came to the conclusion to have their ceremony at the park.

Kirito handed the tablet back to James as he took it looking at their choice,'' Oh, Interesting choice'' he said with an amused smile putting the tablet back down under the coffee table ''you have quite exquisite taste's you two'' he continued, the couple smiled and nodded in agreement.

''Well'' he said '' for a location like this, the best time to hold the ceremony would be in a time of year when it is less likely to rain, say for example: after spring break?, mid July's also good though if you prefer''.

'Well I don't see anything wrong with mid-July, give's the guys plenty of time to prepare!'' said Kirito'' what about you honey, does mid-July sound good?'' he asked Asuna

''You know I'll agree with you no matter what kirito'' she said with a smile,''great, so,Mid July it is then!'' he said happily.

''Perfect'' said James getting up from his chair ''well then, the setting must include a stone lined aisle between the seating to match the scenery and I can have a party tent arranged for the reception with a DJ for after the vow's'',''Now'' he said leading them to the door to exit, allowing them to put their footwear back on ''You must now venture off to find the perfect wedding dress, have your best man and maid of honor order the decorations before the day arrive's, have you got a ring-bearer?'' he asked Kirito

''I could ask Agil'' he replied.

''Excellent'' said James that now the couple were outside his office door ''now'', be off on your quest dear children and I shall see you nearer the time to inspect the ceremony, Good day to you both and god bless you!'' he said shutting the door behind him.

''well that was Interesting!'' said Kirito as he and Asuna made their way back down the stairs and outside the building into the street.

''I like him'' said Asuna ''a bit of a friutcake, but nice, I can see why you aunt recommended him''.

''well, at least we now have a date for the ceremony'' said kirito ''come on, lets go asked Agil to be our ring-bearer'' as he wrapped his arm around Asuna walking down to Agil's bar.

Little did they know, that a tall dark figure was watching them form the distance in the shadow, his walkie-talkie beeped ''Do you see him?'' asked the voice of a woman on the other side

''yes boss, he's just exited the building with Asuna now'' replied the man in an oily voice holding the device to his mouth.

''And you know what you and your boys need to do?'' asked the voice.

''Of course boss'' he replied.

''Good, now remember:'' said the voice'' try to make the event's look like accident's or else Asuna will get too suspicious!''

''you got it boss, that boy won't even know what hit him!'' the man said.

''And do not kill him, I need him to be alive and breathing if he is to understand that she is not good for him!'' the voice said.

''Okay boss'' said the man hanging up the walkie-talkie and walked down an alleyway to meet his crew to discuss the plan to disrupt the wedding.

Meanwhile, as Kyouko sat in her study after just discussing her plan with her hired goon, she relaxed in her chair thinking ''everything's going to plan'' with an evil smile.

 **End of Chapter 4 guys, what plan does Kyouko have for kirito, will they succeed? why am I asking you pointless questions? find out in chapter 5, coming soon,cheerio!xxxooo**


	6. An Epic Fail

**Chapter 5 here everyone, longest one I'll do, I see two new follower's join my SAO army( Just an ordinary reader and Emok1dd) thank you guys,Anyway back to the story!xxxooo**

''And so I said, the only one who would buy up on that deal would be a squirrel!'' said Shouzou as he swung his golf club at the ball to get it in the last hole as the rest of the guys laughed at his joke about a dumb business deal he avoided in the past.

He, Kirito, Klien and Kouichirou were spending the afternoon at the golfing club, nearly a month has past since the announcement, so he invited them to spend some time together to bond with his future son-in law and to teach him about the sport as he had never played golf before.

''Alright son, your up!'' he said to Kirito, he got up from the bench were he was sitting as Klien and Kouichirou wished him luck, with that he got out an Iron golf club from the bag in the cart an walked over to the pin to place the ball.

He stood in good posture on the ball's left hand side and placing the clubs head near the ball, he imagined the scenario as another assassination mission in GGO where you've got to use a marksman rifle to kill an high value npc to recieve an new item and a bounus on your earning's( GGO'S the first game that reverts in-game currancy to IRL currency), the club was his rifle, the ball was the bullet and the hole was his target.

He aimed and then swung his club forward hitting the ball with quite a bit of force but managed to score a spectacular hole-in-one.

''My, my dear boy'' said Shouzou patting Kirito on the shoulder '' 10th hole-in-one in a row, your a natural at this!''

''I do my best ,sir.'' he said in response ''Please dear boy, don't be so formal with me, you can call me dad, your are gonna be my son-in law soon you know!'' shouzou said smiling.

''yeah bro'' said Klien getting up for his turn ''you should chill, Mr Yuuki is cool with you''.

''Mum's not to happy about it thought'' said Kouichirou from the bench.

''Oh well, mum's are like that with their children dear boy'' said his father as he sat down on the bench with him'' I'm sure she'll accept this and move on with the ceremony in no time!'' he assured.

''Yeah I guess your right'' Kouichirou said leaning back, stretching his arms ''what a lovley day for golf'' he exclaimed admiring the scenery ''how's my sister doing Kirito?'' he asked him.

''She's with Sinon, trying on wedding dress's'' said Kirito.

''Why Sinon?'' he asked as klien swung his club to the hole, cursing under hith breath as he got another bunker.

''Well, Silica is busy making the invitations,Suguha has swimming class and Lizbeth got detention in school( she was drawing a loveheart saying K+L on it in her notebook during Geomatry class), so she was the only one avalible'' he replied.

''well darn it'' said kouichirou ''one of those day's I guess.''

''Hey Klien, you coming to the GGO fort assault tornament tommorow night?'' Kirito asked him.

''Sorry bro, can't'' he replied ''It's Lizzy's birthday tommorow and I'm doing something special for her!''

''Oh, okay then'' said Kirito ''What about you Kouich?''

''Afraid not pal, Tommorow's satarday'' he reminded him.

''Oh yeah, movie night with Sugaha'' he told himself.

''well, what a game that was'' said Shouzou looking at the scoreboard and saw that:

Kirito scored 12

He had 24

Kouichirou had 16 and Klien came last with 45

''look's like Kirito win's'' he said with a smile.

''Wow kirito, not bad for a first timer!'' said Kouichrou as they were walking back to the golfcart to get to the reception.

''Yeah I guess'' said Kirito ''Sorry about you getting last Klien''

''oh well, guess you can't win them all-'' he said and as he looked to his left, he noticed a black Mini coming down Krito's direction at full speed.

 **''Kirito look out!''** he shouted diving in to him pushing him out of the way, making the car crash into a nearby tree.

''Jimminy cricket's!'' shouted Kouichiro in shock ''what the heck is a Mini doing on a golf course!?''

They all looked at the car and then decided to see if the driver was okay,as they approched the door to the driver's seat, they heard a faint groan from inside.

''Hey, sir?'' said Shouzou tapping on the window ''are you alright?''

As soon as he said that, the driver's seat door flung open and a man wearing a black leather jacket and a black beanie stumbled out with a bruise on his forehead.

''Oh, my head'' he said in a brooklyn accent.

''Why don't you watch where your going man?!'' Asked Klien in anger '' you could have killed someone!''

''Oh, sorry sir'' said the man apologetically ''I..I was just driving on the road outside and this kid stopped right on the middle of it so I braked in mid-steer and ended up here ,I am so sorry!'' he explained showing the tiremark's left by the car starting form the hedge in the distance.

''Well, I hope your Insured sir!'' Said Shouzou ''Are you okay,do you want me to call and ambulance?

''Oh, no ,no its fine, I can walk'' the man said limping away from them.

''well okay then, have a safe trip, bye'' Said Shouzou as he and the others walked away,getting in their golfcart,driving off to to reception.

As soon as they were out of sight,The man got out a walkie-talkie and said ''Boss, plan A didn't work!''

Meanwhile, a man with a black flat cap with a similar black jacket said ''damm it!'' over the walkie-talkie ''come back to the warehouse immedietly!''

In the city a man in a Black hoodie in an alleyway picked up his Walkie-talkie ''Abdul, Plan B now!'' said the man on the other side

''Yes sir'' he replied in a middle-easteran accent, spray-painting a toy gun black so it looked real, put his hood up and then made his way to the nearby wedding dress shop.

''No'' said Sinon as Asuna came out of the dressing room in a patterned white dress,sipping a soda through a straw.

''No'' she said again when she came out wearing a puffy white dress.

''No'' she said once more when she came back out wearing a flowery dress.

''Oh come on Sinon, we've been at this for 3 hours!'' Said Asuna annoyed.

''well, your the one who wanted me to help you pick out wedding dress's'' said Sinon.

''Oh alright'' said Asuna going back in the dressing ''how about...this one?'' she asked.

Sinon nearly dropped her drink at the sight of the glittery, silver wedding dress in shock.

''Wow Asuna, It looks so great on you'' she said in amazement ''thank you, I'll get it!'' said Asuna.

They went up to the counter to buy the dress ''Aright'' said the shop owner ''That will be 75 yen-''

 **''** **Freeze!, everyone!, this is a stick-up! no one move and you won't get hurt!''** said Abdul as he entered the store, pointing the gun at the three at them as the two girl's got on thier knees,hands covering thier heads as the shop owner stood forzen

''Alright you!'' Abdul said turning to the man and putting a large duffel bag on the counter ''I want every dress in this store, in that bag, now!''pointing the weapon to him.

the shop keeper looked at him oddly at the strange request ''What, you don't want the money?'' he asked.

''Don't ask question's, just do it!'' said Abdul angerly pointing the gun to his face.

It was then,Sinon noticed the orange cap on the barrel of the gun, she smirked and did a clever back-flip knocking the gun out of Abdul's hand and catching it in midd-air, landing on her feet.

''Now you freeze!'' she said pointing it to Abdul

''Now, girl don't do anything dumb now!'' said Abdul scared with his hand's up.

At that, Sinon poured the rest of her soda on the gun, removing the spray-paint so that everyone knew it was fake, they all looked at Abdul evilly with the Shop owner crunching his fist's together.

''Oh snap'' he said in a little weedy voice.

From outside the store you could hear the punches and kick's coming from inside as Abdul was receiving the beating of a lifetime with him screaming in pain and calling for his mommy at one point.

After a while, the back door opened with the shop owner throwing Abdul in the dumpster with a Wilhelm Scream.

''And don't come back again!'' he said shutting the door behind him.

Abdul poke his head out of the dumpster, head covered in trash, spitting out a banana peel out of his mouth, he reached for his walkie-talkie.

''Boss, huh, huh, huh,'' he puffed ''Plan B ''sigh' didn't work'' he finished before passing out.

the man in the warehouse threw the walkie-talkie in rage so hard in broke on the wall ''Boss is not going to like this'' he said worryingly.

 **End of Chapter 5 people, Hope this wasn't to violent,Tried to make it as comedic as possible to make up for it. Anyway see you all for Chapter 6 and Glad to announce a new side story 'The Best Birthday' cooming soon to a fanfic site near you! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	7. A second chance

**Chapter 6 is here people and also thank you to the almost 500 view's on the story, I try my best and I appreciate the support! also I'm updating all my other chapters to that their all in the right text layout. anyway back to the story!**

Kouichirou and Sugaha were relaxing on the living room couch off her house while Kirito was upstairs, playing in GGO'S fort assault tornament at 10:00pm on the satarday night, watching 'Star wars the last jedi' on netflix and eating a domino's pepperoni pizza with Suguha resting her head on Kouichirou's shoulder as the movie played on.

Ever since they met in ALO during a Sleeping knight's recruitment trial, they have gotten to know eachother very well and had started a steady relationship not long after, which was okay with kirito because she was his cousin(not really his sister) and was really good friends with him.

''That was a great movie'' said Suguha as the end credit's rolled down.

''Yeah well, ending didn't really fit the title thought'' he said reaching for the remote switching the T.V off ''I mean, why call it 'the last jedi' if the ending implies that there is going to be more jedi?'' he explained to her as he picked up the empty pizza box to put in the recycle box.

''So how did the golfing go yesterday?!'' Suguha called to him from behind the couch.

''Great!'' said Kouichirou coming back from the kitchen and sitting back down ''Kid's a pro at at it, you should have seen him, 10 hole's in one's in a row!''

Suguha smiled at his reply, happy to hear that her adopted brother had a good time ''Strange thing though, guy nearly ran him over on the way back'' he brought up, making Suguha gasp in her hand's ''Oh my god, are you both okay?'' she asked him concernly ''Oh i'm fine dear'' he replied '' still a little shaken but I didn't really get hurt, luckiliy Klien pushed Kirito out of the way before somthing bad happend to him''.

Suguha sighed in relief to know that both her cousin and her boyfriend were unharmed, speaking of Kirito, her thought's went back to that attempted conversation with him about his disbelif that he did not deserve her, for the past month she tried to get it out of him but whenever she did, he would either brush it off saying ''I'ts nothing'' or change the subject completly talking about gaming or the weather.

Kouichirou noticed that his girlfriend was staring into space ''Hey, what's up?'' he asked her

She thought for a moment ''Can I tell you something?'' she asked him ''Anything, hun,'' he replied with earnest ears.

She took a deep breath an said ''The morning after Kirito proposed, he said that he wasn't sure if she was going to aceept it and that he wasn't husband matireal...'' she puased

''Go on'' her boyfriend said listening.

''... I think he's still thinking about all those people he couldn't save in SAO'' she said ''True, he may have saved her but he said he still couldn't protect her when Kayaba killed her during that duel they had, I think that's why he dosen't want to say anything about it, because he dosn't want to seem weak and can't protect her in real life!'' she finished.

Kouichirou was at a loss for word's at that moment, he wasn't sure where Kirito got all this from, Asuna think's very highly of him, he saved her life In ALO and from sugou as well as many other thing as well, saving all those other people from Kayaba'a death game, stopping Sugou from taking over the world, catching Death Gun and Stopping Shigemura from his plan's. Kirito wasn't the scared little boy evryone laughed at from before SAO anymore, now he was a fully fleged hero and adored by almost everyone globally, he's been in newspaper articles, he's been on in-game live stream talk show's and someone in Garry's mod even made a statue of him in the workshop! and he say's that he dosen't deserve Asuna!? he shuffle's over close to Suguha, put's her hands in his and say's

''Suguha, Kirito probably doesn't realized how much better his life's has become!'' he said '' My sister love's him more than anything in the world, ''more then life itself'' she once said!, and you told me how he was after SAO while she was still in that coma, he was a mess, couldn't speak a full sentance to anyone for two month''s!'' he said while Suguha listened to every word.

''He defeted both Kayaba and Sugou when the odd's were against him while saving ten's of thousands of people including her in the process!'' he continued ''And even if he wasn't the one who did it, even if it was someone else who saved them and her... she would have still loved him the same for who he is, a human being, love is blind Suguha'' he said holding her hands tighter '' Don't matter if your beautiful or ugly, rich or poor, if your famous or a nobody, your strong or smart or whether if you like girl's or boy's! your in love! that's what matters!'' he finished.

Suguha stared at him in awe at his monolouge, she was so lucky to have him as a boyfriend, she pulled him in for a tender hug which he returned.

''that, was beautiful!'' she said ''can you talk to Kirito about this next time you see him? I'm sure if he hear's that it will boost his confidence, can you do that for me?'' she asked him batting her eyelash's at him, the technique he could not resist.

''of course I will dear'' Kouichirou said before pecking her on the lips as he got up putting on his leather jacket to leave .

''And where to you think your going , hmm?'' Suguha asked him from behind the couch as he reached for the doorknob

''Um,.. back to my house'' he said turing his head round to face her ''Goodnight!'' he said opening the door only to have it shut again by Suguha who came running at the speed of a cheetah, slamming the door with her hand.

''I don't think so, yet'' she said with a smirk ''I still need you to help me with something.''

''Oh okay'' said Kouichirou unsure what she wanted ''so, what do you need help wi-'' he stopped in shock as Suguha pulled down the top of left shoulder sleeve on her shirt revealing her bare shoulder with an evil smirk

Oh, I get it'' he said smirking as he got the deal ''Well, perhaps I could stay for a little longer'' he finished.

Meanwhile, in a warehouse in the seedy part of Tokyo, three men, two men in black jacket's with one of them wearing a beanie hat an one in a flat cap and the third one wearing a black hoodie known as Abdul stood waiting,on the flat cap's left was the beanie head nursing his head with an icepack while the hoddie stood on his right with trash covering his coat.

'' this is all your fault!'' said the beanie head to the hoddie.

''Don't you go blaming be Oliver!'' said Abdul ''Your the one who thought driving a car on a golf course would be clean!''

''Say's the one who brought a toy gun to a robbery!'' Oliver shot back. ''You smashed the only car we had'' cried Abdul ''It's a rental!'' shouted Oliver

 **''Shut it!''** shouted the flat cap,slapping both of them round the cheek''boss will be here any minuite''.

with that said, a black mercedes drove into the warehouse door and stopped in the middle, the driverseat door open's revealing a pair of red high heel's stepping out, the pair walked over to the trio and stopped in front of the leader.

''So'' said the voice of Kyouko, wearing business type clothing carrying a briefcase ''I hire you three, with a large enough sum of yen's to disrupt my daughter's wedding and you come back to me empty handed?!''

''sorry boss!' said the three together, head's bent in shame.

''You had a month to devise a plan to achive your goal'' she said coldly ''with that, you placed two seperate trap's and both of them failed?! Am I not right John!'' She addressed the Flat cap.

''Sorry again madam'' he said in a low voice.

'Imbecile''s, a bunch of imbecile's is what you are!'' she said turning away from them.

''p-p-please madam Yuuki!'' said John hands together in a pleading matter ''w-we did the best we could and we almost got the job done, could you please give us a second chance?'' he asked hopefully.

Kyouko thought for a moment creating a deadly silence for a few minitues before she finally said ''Well, lucky for us, the wedding is still a couple months away, which mean's you still have time to correct your little mishap'' she said with a smile ''Alright, You've got your second chance''.

The boys high fived eachother in happines. ''But'' she said holding her Index finger up

''If you fail this time, There will be severe consequence's''.

''Don't worry madam,'' said John in a evil smile ''I will personally insure of my boy success if I must''.

''Very well, good'' said Kyouko turing to face them ''Then get to work.''

 **End of chapter 6 here, hope you liked it, if you did favarite it and any review's are much aprecitated. see you guy's for chapter 7. Cheerio!xxxooo**


	8. A Boost In confidence

**Chapter 7 everyone! And specail thank's to the nearly 1,000 veiwer's who stuck around to read this story, It means alot, thank'**

 **Authur's note: Song is a parody of 'Gaston' from Beauty and the Beast(Right's belong to Disney)**

the following week past by in no time at all, Kirito was growing more and more anxious by the day, he would pass by his fan's in the street without even looking at them, he even started avoiding Asuna the best he could, which only grew consern for him from his friend's. Finally, Kouichirou decided to talk to him about his withdrawn behavior on the subject. he Invited him, Klien and Lizbeth to Agil's to have a meeting with him.

It's was a busy night at Agil's, His business has really bloomed since word got out that Kirito was a regular there, and on a middle table he sat himself,Kouichirou on his left with Klien and Lizbeth sitting oppisite them but they were in the middle of yet another make-out session with Liz sitting on Klien's lap back facing the other two.

''Come on you guy's!'' said Kirito annoyed causing them to stop ''Carry on like this and the Author's going to have to make this Fanfic T rated!''

''Oh, sorry guy's'' said Lizbeth going back to her own seat, leaving Klien with smoke coming out of his mouth.

''Alright'' said Kouichirou sipping his beer ''So, have a good Birthday Liz?'' he asked her

''Oh it was beautiful!'' she said clutching the Locket around her neck she got from Klien, giving him a loving look which he returned.

However Kirito was still absent mindly swirling his Burbon around in his glass, not talking to any of them, They noticed the look on his face and Klien said ''Hey bro, Your too quite!''

It's nothing'' he said avoiding eye contact.

''Oh no, your not getting away with it this time!'' said Kouichirou as he put his hand on his shoulder ''Your not leaving this bar untill you spill it! so tell us!''

''Yeah Bro, whats wrong?'' asked Klien going to take a sip from his lemonade.

Kirito thought for a moment and then decided he could no longer hide it ''Well... I just don't think I deserve Asuna!'' he said

that made Kouichirou and Lizbeth gasp in shock and Klien to violently spit out his drink.

''Again? seriously?'' said Kirito annoyed.

'Kirito, what make's you say that?'' asked Lizbeth in shock.

''Yeah, bro you can't back out now!'' said Klien ''I've already ordered the decoration's, Silica said she finished the Invite's and The dress has been sorted out!

''Why don't you think you deserve My sister?'' asked Kouichirou.

''Well...'' said Kirito thought's coming togther ''Here's me, Kirito, before SAO: A poor, lonely boy who was bullyed by pretty much everyone in school, After SAO: A Renowned hero with title's like 'Hero of Aincrad', 'Saviour of Japan' and 'The black swordsman', but even with all that, I still coulden't save everyone who died during those two year's, I couldn't even save Asuna from Kayaba when he killed her, and I'm afriad that I might lose her again in the future, Some Husband I'll turn out to be!'' he finished with a sulk.

His friend's where in utter shock, He did deserve Asuna! He deserved every one of those title's! So what if he didn't manage to save everyone from Kayaba!, He saved everyone else!

''Bro'' Klien said Touching his best friend on the shoulder '' You have no Idea how stupid that sound's!''

''Don't think for one second that you don't deserve what SAO gave you!'' said Lizbeth.

''Think about all those other people you saved!'' said Kouichirou ''my sister, Klien, Lizbeth, Agil and many other's not just from SAO, but from Suguo, death gun and Shigemura! ''It does not do well to dwell on the past, you've got to look around you right now and see how much better life has gooten for you, everyone love's you Kirito!'' he finished

Kirito just turned to face the wall at them, Then Kouichirou got an Idea, He whisperd it to Klien and Lizbeth who nodded in agreement as a familiar tune started up in the backround.

Kouichirou **:** _''Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Kirito_

 _Looking so down in the dumps!''_

Klien _:''Every guy here'd love to be you, Kirito_

 _Even when taking your lumps!''_

Lizbeth _:''There's no man in town as admired as you_

 _You're everyone's favorite guy!_

Kouichirou **:''** _Everyone's awed and inspired by you!_

 _:_ All three _: And it's not very hard to see why!''_

Kirito was trying his hardest not to smile at them as everyone in the bar got up to dance in chorus.

Kouichirou **: ''** _No... one's... slick as Kirito_

Klien _: ''No one's quick as Kirito_

Kouichirou and Klien **: ''** _No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Kirito's_

Kouichirou:''For _there's no man in town half as manly!_

Lizbeth and Girl's _: ''Perfect, a pure paragon!''_

Kirito smirked at that lyric.

Klien: _''You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley_

 _And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!''_

All _: Who play cards like Kirito?_

 _Who break's hearts like Kirito?_

Lizbeth _: ''Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Kirito?_

Kirito was now felling confident enough to sing with them.

Kirito _: ''As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!''_

 _All: My, what a guy, that Kirito!''_

Kirito: _I needed encouragement_

 _Thank you Kouichirou!''_

Kouichirou **:** _Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you!''_

He paused _''Too much?''_

Kirito:'' _Yep''_

 _All:''No one fights like Kirito,_

 _Douses lights like Kirito!''_

Klien _:''In a wrestling match nobody bites like Kirito''_ _(Klien Sung showing a bitemark on his left arm)_

Kirito _:''When I hunt I sneak up with my Dagger_ (Kirito sung picking up a dart from the dart game and chasing Klien around like a hunter stalking a prey)

 _''And beasts of the field say a prayer!_

 _First I carefully aim for the liver!''_

 _And I stab from behind!''_

Klien: '' _Is that fair?''_

( Shrug's) Kirito: _''I don't care!''_ (Throw's dart at the target to score a middle shot)

 _All: No one hits like Kirito_

 _Matches wits like Kirito_

Kouichirou _: ''In a spitting match nobody spits like Kirito!''_ (He sung getting an empty glass from Agil)

Kirito _:''I'm especially good at expectorating!''_ _(He aimed for the glass then spat upward that perfectly landed in the glass)_

All: '' _Ten points for Kirito!''_

Kirito _:''When I was a boy I ate four dozen eggs_

 _Every morning to help me get large!''_ _(Kirito sang while stepping on the main bar)_

 _And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs_

 _So I'm roughly the size of a barge!''_ _(Flexing his muscle's which caused a few fangirl's to swoon)_

 _All: Who has brains like Kirito?''_

 _Entertains like Kirito?''_

 _Kirito: ''Who can make up these endless refrains like Kirito?''_ _( Kirito sung as he fell backward into the crowd,surfing them)_

Kirito:'' _I use sword hilt's in all of my decorating!''_ _(He sung with a smile as he looked up at the ceiling during the crowd surf)_

 _All: ''Say it again!_

 _Who's the man among men?''_

Kouichirou _:''Who's the super success?_

Klien _:''Don't you know?''_ Lizbeth _:''_ _can't you guess?_

Kouichirou _:''Then ask his fans and his five hangers-on!''_

All _:''There's just one guy in town, who's got all of it down!''_

Klien _:''And his name's K-I-R-...I_

 _I believe there's another I..._

 _It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate..._

 _And I've never actually have to spell it out loud before!''_

All _:_ _''Kirito!''_

Kirito: _''That's me!''_ He sung as the final chord's played.

The crowed cheered and clapped thier hand's for the 4 friend's as they bowed in response before sitting back down on the table.

''Oh my god, your right!'' said Kirito in amazement ''I shouldn't dwell on the thing's I can't control,I should be happy, I'm getting married soon!''

''That's the spirit my boy!'' said Kouichirou ''Now... do you still think you don't deserve Asuna?''

''Hell no!'' said Kirito eye's full of determination ''I can do this!'' he said raising his glass up ''Here's to my marriage and to my friend's!''

They all clashed glass's and drank and talked merrily for the rest of the night.

 **End of chapter 7 people, hope you liked it, see you next time for chapter 8! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	9. The Inspection

**Next chapter is here people, hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

Kirito and Asuna admired the decoration's and setup of the ceremony as they looked around the area they had reserved for the big day.

The last two month's have moved forward without a hilt and with Kirito's newfound confidence thank's to his friend's and fan's, he started talking to Asuna again and started accepting his fame by waving back to his fan's in the street and signing autograph's with a smile.

''Wow'' they both said together once they saw the location of the alter, on the hill overlooking the lake ''Great job Kilen!'' Kirito called out to him.

''No prob bro'' Klien responded from the huge tent for the reception ''Silica! are the flower arrangement's for the table's set up?!''

''Almost!'' she called back to him from the table's setting up cutlery

''okay'' Klien said ticking it off the clipboard ''And Sinon! Has the ice sculpture arrived yet?'' he called to him

''The guy said It should be here on the day before!'' she called from the stage testing the sound equipment. Klien ticked that off as well

''Agil'', Are the ring's still at your place?'' he asked him

''Still in that safe, last time I checked and I keep'em polished good to!'' he responded

''Lizbeth, honey, heard from your aunt about the cake yet?'' he asked his girlfriend.

''She called me last night saying that she's planning on taking the entire last week before the day, dedicated to making it!'' she replied from the buffet table, polishing the serving dish's.

''All right then all that were missing now is a-'' Klien said before a blinding flash nearly blinded him ''yee'ouch, my eyes!'' he yelled covering his eye's

''Oh, sorry mr klien'' said a smaller boy with dark hair and glass's known as Shinichi holding a camera in his hand's

''It's alright little bro'' Klien said rubbing his eye's.

''Don't call me that!'' Shinichi stubbornly ''I'm not a little kid you know, I'm nearly Sugaha's age!''

''Yeah sure whatever, what are you even doing here anyhow?'' Klien asked.

''I'm the wedding photographer'' Shinichi said with a smile 'I'm also livestreaming the ceremony for Kirito's fan's, come and see this'' he said grabbing Klien by the hand a taking him to the wedding alter where there was an odd metal tripod at the beginning of the walkway the bride come's down.

''What Is that?'' Klien asked him

''It's what I call an omnipod'' Said Shinichi with a proud smile ''same use's as a normal camera tripod except it can hold tablet's and watch this!'' he took out a remote control and pressed some button's on it.

The base of the tripod was extending upward then back down again, when he twisted a knob clockwise, the base rotated clockwise and anti-clockwise, This left Klien in amazement.

''wow, where did you get this thing?'' he asked in amazement.

''I made it myself for a project in robotic's class, the wedding will be a great opportunity to test it'' said shinichi.

''wow great job bro!'' said Klien.

''Yes, impressive shinichi!'' called Silica poking her head out from the tent

''Thank's!'' he waved back at her, making her blush as she closed the tent door, as she did, shinichi looked back slightly blushing too as he turned to face Klien who was giving him an amused look with one raised eyebrow.

''What?'' shinichi shrugging.

30 minite's later

Everyone was at the front of the tent now waiting for James Soloman to arrive to do his inspection of the ceremony.

''So when did he say he'll be here?'' asked Sinon Impationtly

''I've told you once Sinon, he said at 4 o'clock and It's only 3:59!'' responded Kouchirou.

as he said that,a cheery red mini turned up the drive way, stopping in front of the crowd, a familiar man with short brown hair, brown eye's behind a pair of glass's stepped outside the driver's seat, except is robe's were crimson red and he wore white outdoor slipper's, he came out of the vehicle holding a clipboard.

''Greeting's, dear children!'' he addressed them all ''I am James Soloman, the planner for this wedding between Kirito and Asuna, I trust that they both are here?''

''Yes sir!'' said Kirito holding his hand up.

James ticked him off the clipboard before begining a roll call.

''The bride?''

''Here'' said Asuna.

''The Parents or Guardian's of the groom?''

''Here'' said Midori and Minetaka

''Ah yes'' James stopped ''How lovely to see you two again after all these years!''

they smiled back at him

''The Parent's of the bride?''

''Here'' said Shouzou, his wife beside him with a frown.

James quickly glanced at her before saying ''Best man?''

''Here'' Klien said.

''Maid of honer?''

''Here'' Lizbeth said.

''Flower Girl?''

''Here sir'' said Silica.

''Bridesmaids?''

''Here'' Said Sinon.

''Where's Suguha?'' James asked.

''She couldn't make it, she said she had to study for leaver's exam's today!'' said Kouchirou

James wrote something in his clipboard and said to himself ''Absent''

''Ring Bearer?''

''Right here man'' Said Agil.

'' And someone mentioned a Photographer?''

''oh me sir, me sir!'' said Shinichi jumping up in excitment.

''Right then!'' James said finishing roll call ''If you would like to show me around the tent and alter then we can do the setup check!'' with a smile.

And so, Klien showed James the interior of the tent, he was impressed that they managed to put it all up themselves rather then hiring someone to do it( They agreed to do that and save the money for a wedding present), he smiled and made amused sound's as he took note's of it all with his clipboard, he was really Impressed with Shinichi's tripod as he showed him some of it's function's.

''Impressive'' he said as he wrote down in his clipboard, Shinichi tried very hard not to look proud at his comment.

''Right!'' he said as he finished his inspection ''I have to say that I am indeed impressed with the arrangement's the best man and the maid of honer have made towards this wedding and am very happy to see that everyone turned up here today with the exception of Suguha,the head bridesmaid , who, under unforeseen circumstance's, could not be with us today... so, I have made my decision, and my approval rating is...''

Everyone stopped breathing(They needed a 60 percent or highter approval rating to proceed with the wedding).

James was writing down his rating in his clipboard, when he finished, he turned the clipboard to show:

 **95 percent**

Everyone congratulated themselves in excitement.

''Well done, well done indeed!'' James said calming everyone down except Asuna's mother, who folded her arm's not looking at him ''Now, I shall return on the big day to perform the ceremony and at the reception, me and both parent's will negotiate final a price for the wedding, I bid you all good day, and god bless you!'' he said getting in his car, driving away.

''What a Fruitcake!'' said Klien

''But nice though'' Said Lizbeth leaning on his shoulder's

 **End off chapter everyone, hope you liked it and If you did favarite and I'll see you all next time for more! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	10. The Family Dinner

**Next chapter of The big day I here everyone! sorry about the slight delay, had some technical problem's with the pc. anyway back to the story!xxxooo**

''Oh kirito, I'm so happy mom invited you to dinner with the rest of us tonight!'' said Asuna happily as she and her fiance, were walking hand in hand down the street's of Tokyo on the way to her parent's house for a pre-wedding celebration dinner her parent's arranged yesterday.

''Yeah I guess so'' said Kirito, mind elsewhere, Asuna's mom attitude toward's him has been quite unusual the past few day's since the wedding Inspection, she hasn't glared at him, talked bad about his family or anything else, in fact, she has even smiled at him on occasion! He could say she's been oddly kinder to him but I't still felt slightly uncomfortable.

''Kirito, you should be happy mom's giving you a chance to bond with her!'' said Asuna as they approched the house.

''At least try and get along with her?'' She asked as she knocked on the front door.

''Yeah, yeah your right'' said Kirito, fixing the cullor on his shirt as the door opened to reveal the family butler Nazio.

''Ah, Miss Yuuki, good evening madam!'' he said bowing his head in respect ''And you must be master Kirigaya sir'' he said as he saw him.

''Just call me Kirito sir, no need to be that formal with me'' Kirito said with a smile.

''Oh of course mas-I mean Kirito'' said Nazio, stepping aside ''please enter.''

Kirito stared in awe at the decor of the house, he could defiantly tell that the Yuuki's do not lack in vintage taste.

''Shall I take you coat sir?'' asked Nazio as he reached forward for it.

''Oh no Naz, I can put it up myself, give yourself a breather!'' said Kirito putting his coat up on the hanger's while Asuna smiled at him, admiring his modesty.

''As you wish'' said Nazio bowing in respect.

''Ah, here he is!'' said the voice of Asuna's father , Shouzou ''The guest of honor and my future son in law!'' he said shaking kirito's hand happily, which he gladly accepted.

''Plesure to be here Mr Yuuki'' said Kirito.

''Dear boy, how many time's do I have to tell you not to call me that?'' asked Shouzou laughing ''Just call me dad okay?''

''Of course mr Yu- I mean, dad'' Kirito said with a blush, making Asuna giggle.

''Hey there my dude'' said Kouichirou behind his dad.

''Hi Kouich'' said Kirito, brofisting him and doing the Sleeping Knight's handshake he taught him in ALO after being accepted in the Guild.

They all made their way to the dining room were Kyouko was waiting for them on the chair at the far side.

''Well well'' she said with a smile ''If it isn't Japan's youngest celebrity?'' looking at kirito in the eye's. ''And how are you fairing this evening Kirito?'' she asked him.

''Just fine, Mrs Yuuki'' repied Kirito with an uneasy smile.

''Please, just call me mom'' Said Kyouko, still smiling, ''you are going to be my son-in-law in three week's time, am I right?'' she said getting up, walking up to him and putting her hand's on his shoulder's, sending a chill up his spine.

''Yes , er, mom'' he said slightly shivering.

''Perfect!'' she said going back to her seat ''you look tired dear, please have a seat'' gesturing him to the table.

As the rest of the family found their seat's, Kirito was just about to sit next to Asuna when Nazio stopped him.

''I'm afraid not sir'' he said ''The guest of honour alway's sit's one the lady of the house's right hand'' he said pointing to the seat right next to Kyouko.

He looked petrified at that last phrase as he looked at the seat as If It was a soul sucking demon from the pit's of hell itself, then Asuna gave him a reassuring look, he took a deep breath and took his seat right next to kyouko how gave him a short smile.

''Shall I serve the wine now, madam?'' asked Nazio ''Oh, excellent idea Nazio, if you please'' said Shouzou, Nazio bowed to them before fetching the drink's.

At that, almost everyone was folding their napkin's across their lap's except for Kirito, who never folded a napkin in his life but still wanted to impress Kyouko, watched Asuna from the other side fold her's then tried his best with observation.

At that, Nazio came back with a tray of five glass's of red wine and served them Individually with Kirito first(The guest of honour is always served first) then Kyouko, Shouzou, Kouichirou and then Asuna.

''So Kirito'' said Kouichirou sipping his wine ''How did Suguha's final's go?''

''Well...'' said Kirito ''She passed''

''Wow that'ss amazing, tell her I said congrats okay?'' said Kouichirou

''Okay'' said Kirito taking his first sip of wine, causing Kyouko to form a small smirk when no one was looking.

''So Kirito?'' she asked ''When do you take your final exam's for your school?''

''Oh, well..'' Kirito started to say when he stopped to think.

Kirito's exam's where not to far away, but he hasn't really had to worry about his exam's for a while now, with everyone there trying to help him , but what can you do when your the most popular kid in school? He had his own seat in every classroom, he hasn't had to wait in line for lunch in the cafeteria and his old bullies that used to pick on him before SAO were still apologizing for all the wedgie's, swirly's, lunch money theft's and hockey punch's over the previous year's, he had It made over there.

''I'll try my best ma'am'' he said with a small smile.

''That's all we ask of you dear boy'' said Shouzou '' I know your best outweigh's anyone else's!''

''Yeah pa'' Said Kouichirou in agreement ''Kirito here alway's give's his all in everything he does!'' giving Kirito a High-five across the table

''Kouichirou!'' said Kyouko sternly ''Manner's please?''

''Sorry mom'' he said sitting up straight in his chair.

''Dinner is served!'' Said Nazio as the chef's came out with serving dish's with cover's on.

''Well Kirito, I hope your hungry, because Louis here is the finest chef I've ever known'' said Shouzou with a smile as the chef's placed the dish's in the same order as the drink's were served, then they took off the lid's of the dish's to reveal boiled red lobster with garnish.

''Bon appetite!'' said Nazio bowing as he stepped aside, chef's leaving back to the kitchen's.

''Ever tried lobster before Kirito?'' asked Kyouko.

''Never!'' said Kirito drooling over the large crustacean.

''Well, I think you'll find It quite, exquisite'' she said with a smile.

As they ate, Kirito could not believe his luck! It was one thing that Kyouko was trying to keep him in conversation but what amazed him more was that she actually was interested to hear his answer's, Asuna could not be happier!

When they had all finished the main course, Nazio collected all the plate's and took them back in the kitchen, before long the dessert came, White chocolate and raspberry cheesecake.

''So Kirito, What do you plan on doing for a living after you graduate?'' asked Kyouko ''Surely if you plan on marrying my daughter, you must be prepared to provide for her?''

''Well'' said Kirito ''I do make a fair amount playing GGO and I also occastionally do contract work for the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications''

''Oh, good'' Said Kyouko with an amused expression ''You've caught a good one Asuna!'' she said to her with a wink, causing her to blush.

As dessert ended, Kirito felt a sharp pain in his forehead, he held his hand up to it and slightly gasped in pain ''What wrong hun?'' asked Asuna ''I'm fine'' said Kirito as Kyouko got up.

''He's probably had to much wine dear, never does the head good when you've had too much my father used to say, Nazio, if you would like to show him out, He'll probably be fine once he's gotten some fresh air'' she said as Nazio showed Kirito out.

''Er, okay'' said Kirito, headache getting worse ''I'll see you later Asuna, goodbye guy's, thank's for the dinner!'' as he got out of the house, Nazio shutting the door behind him.

But as Kirito walked back to his house, his headache got so bad that the world around him seemed to fade in a blur then as he got the the front of the house, he fainted.

At that moment, a white van stopped right in front of the house and out stepped three men, two in black leather jacket's and one with a black hoodie, gathering around the unconscious Kirito.

''Well boy's'' said John ''I think the boss's slow-acting sedative worked.''

''Look at him!'' said Abdul ''All nice and asleep, just the way I like em!'' with a grin.

''Come on, let's get him in the back'' said Oliver as Abdul picked Kirito up by the hand's, dragging in into the back of the van.

''Wow, he's heavy for a little guy'' he said grunting as he dragged the sleeping Kirito.

''Don't worry'' said John ''By the time we're done with him, he's going to weigh a lot less'' as Abdul closed the van door's with Kirito in the back.

''Now let's get out of here before someone see's us'' said John as he and the other's got back in the van, driving out of sight.

But unbeknownst to them, Suuha saw the whole thing from her bedroom window, she gasped in shock as the van drove away.

''I gotta call Kouichirou!'' she said as she ran out her room, down the stair's to get her phone.

 **Dum Dum Dumm!**

 **end of chapter everyone! Will Kirito's freind's free him in time for the wedding? find out in the next chapter of 'The Big day'! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	11. The Rescue

**Next chapter is here everyone, hope you enjoy it and also thank you to the 1,000 veiwers who have stuck around to read this story! now back to the show!xxxooo**

 **''What! Kirito's been kidnapped!''** shouted Klien after Suguha told him, Lizbeth and Kouchirou what happend a few minutes before.

They were all in the house's living room, Suguha called Kouichirou and told him to get Lizbeth and Klien and meet her at the house ASAP, they were all tired and Kouchirou wandered what happened that would make her call him at 9:30pm at night.

''But who would do such a thimg!'' asked Lizbeth in shock.

''I don't know'' said Suguha ''But I saw the whole thing happen right outside my bedroom window when I was cleaning! Kirito was outside, he fainted and then three guy's in black came over with a white van and then they took him away!'' she finished with tear's in her eye's.

''Oh, honey don't cry please!'' said Kouichirou hugging his girlfriend close ''we'll find him, I promise''.

''What are we going to do?'' asked Klien panicking ''we gotta call the police!''

''That will take to long!'' said Kouichirou ''Theirs only three week's left until the ceremony, the police take even longer to find missing people, we have to try and find him on our own!''

''But, where to we even know where to look? They could be anywhere!'' said Lizbeth.

Kouichirou thought for a moment, then he got an idea, he asked his Girlfriend '' Did you see the licence plate on the van?''

''Yes, er, HIM8 IM12'' she said while Kouichirou took it down on a piece of paper then getting out his laptop and typing away at it.

''What are you doing?'' asked Klien.

''If I can take this number and cross reference it with the traffic watch's database, I could maybe pinpoint it's location!'' Kouichirou said while typing in his laptop.

''How are you able to do that?'' asked Lizbeth.

''I used to work at emergancy response when I was 18'' Said Kouichirou recalling his past profession ''Oh, here we go!'' he said at the beep in his computer and read aloud

''A white Ford Transit van, licence plate: HIM8 IM12, reported stolen two day's ago! last seen outside: Warehouse 10 in Tokyo storage place on Hismari avenue!''

''Then that's probably where they are now!'' said Lizbeth happily.

''Then what are we waiting for?'' said Klien full of determination ''Let's go get our friend back!'' as Lizbeth and Suguha followed him to the front door.

''Wait!'' Kouichirou said holding his hand up ''You and Lizbeth need to stay here'' he told Suguha.

''Why?'' she asked.

''If these guy's are armed I don't want to see you get hurt!'' he said holding her close.

''Same here'' said Klien turning to Lizbeth ''If something happend to you and I was there, then I don't know how I could live with myself !'' he said lovingly.

''Okay, but be sure you two stay safe too!'' said Suguha.

''We'll be fine, plus were gonna get some extra hand's before me attack!'' said Kouichirou ''We'll be back before midnight'' he said as he and Klien walked out of the house.

11pm

Klien and Kouichirou were behind the driveway entrance facing the warehouse, peeking to see if anyone was outside, thier was, Oliver was standing outside the door on watch with a crowbar in hand's.

''Wait a minute'' whispered klien ''That's the guy from the golf club! I told Lizbeth the accident's were related''

''Okay, but just stick to the plan'' whispered Kouichirou as he got out a walkie-talkie and whispered in a captain's voice '' Team B, you in position?''

''Copy that Team leader, In position an awaiting to strike'' said the voice on the other side.

''Alright, stand by and wait for my signal'' Kouichirou whispered ''Klien your up!'' he told him as he nodded in response and then went out in the open and shouted to Oliver:

''Hey loser, your Beanie make's you head look fat!''

''Why you brat!'' shouted Oliver brandishing his crowbar ''Don't make me come over there!''

''Don't make me come over there, freak!'' responded Klien as he ran back behind the wall.

''Okay wise guy, you asked for it!'' shouted Oliver chasing after him behind the wall.

From where Oliver was standing, you could hear punch's and kick's for a few second's before Klien and Kouichirou emerged from behind the wall with Klien holding the crowbar.

''The police will be over soon, they'll deal with him'' said Kouchirou as they opened the warehouse door quietly so not to warn the other two as they stood in front of Kirito, tied up on a chair.

''Listen here!'' shouted Kirito ''Do you know who I am or who I'm friend's with? once they notice I'm gone, they'll move heaven and earth looking for me!''

''I don't think so mate, No one will know were you are until I't's to late!'' said John with a smirk.

''Who do you work for?'' Asked Kirito,

''That does not matter!'' said Abdul ''You will never find out!''

''What do you want?'' Asked Kirito.

''Just to hold you here until the ceremony end's'' said Abdul '' and when your wife believe's that you deserted her, then we'll let you go'' he finished.

''But until then'' said John, taking out a pocket knife and holding it to Kirito's face '' now, the boss said not to kill you, but that does not mean that we cannot have a little 'Fun' with you now does it?'' he finished with a smirk

''I beg to differ!'' shouted Kouichirou as he and Klien emerged from the crate's behind them, getting there attention.

''And you are?'' asked John annoyed.

''We are here to free our friend!'' Klien said Pointing to Kirito.

''Puhff, you and what army?'' asked John sarcasticly, Abdul crunching his fist's together.

Kouichirou snapped his finger's and then about 20 teenage boy's emerged from either behind him, through the window's or from behind Abdul and John surrounding them, all carrying all sort's of blunt instrument's, Kirito recognized them, they were from his school with his old worst bully, Gonishi hishwari leading them.

''This one!'' said Gonishi with an evil smile.

John and Abdul both gulpped and Abdul said in a weedy voice:

''Not Again!''

From outside the warehouse, you could hear the smash's and bang's and other painful sound's as John and Adbul were screaming in pain and Adbul screamed mommy again at some point.

Back inside the warehouse,John and Abdul were on the floor withering in pain with Abdul having two black eye's and John with his pant's covering his eye's( They gave him a wedgie at some point during the fight)

''Are you alright Kirito?'' asked Gonishi, taking john's knife and using it to cut the binding's on his seat.

''I'm fine, a little wozzie from the drug's but I'm not really hurt'' said Kirito standing up and shaking his hand ''thank you guy's!''

''No problem, anything for saving my little brother from SAO!'' said Gonishi with a smile patting his old bullying victim on the shoulder ''Now you get home and get some rest, we have school tomorrow!'' he finished as police siren's could be heard outside.

''We better go now!'' said Klien as they all headed out of the warehouse as the police came busting into the place, gun's in hand.

''Freeze you two!'' shouted one of the police at John and Abdul, with a cuffed up Oliver behind him ''all three of you are under arrest for attempted robbery, Kidnap, 2 count's of grand theft auto and attempted murder! Take them away!'' he finished as the other officer's cuffed John and Adbul.

''You better learn to sleep with your eye's open mate! I'f I ever get out of this, you will wish you had never been born when I'm done with you! '' John shouted to Kirito angerly as he was pushed into the police car.

Kirito just brushed it of and kept on running out of the storage area with his friend and fan's back home.

 **End of chapter everyone hope you enjoyed it, See you next time for more on 'The big day' Cheerio!xxxooo**


	12. Secret's revealed

**Chapter 11 Is here people! This story's been somewhat popular and I want to say thank's! to all who enjoy reading this! Anyhow, back to the story**

A little lower, maybe to the left, or up over in that corner, no no no al wrong!'' said Klien as he gave Direction's to Silica on were to put the banner of Congratulation's for the party after the vow's on the perfect day in two and a half week's from now.

Everyone was back in the tent in the park putting the final touches to the decoration's.

''Oh come on Klein, I've been up here for 2 hours already, I'm starting to get dizzy!'' Silica said on top of the ladder she was using to reach the ceiling of the tent.

''Klein, the wedding is still a little time away you have time to make your mind up on that last addition'' said Asuna with a smile as she was showing Lizbeth her wedding dress.

''Wow Asuna, It look's so beautiful! Kirito's gonna love it'' Lizbeth said marveling the dress on the hanger.

''Thank you, It was the most expensive on at the store, I'm not supposed to spend that much money, but It's my wedding so I though ''Why not?'' Asuna said with a smile.

My my my, what a lovely dress you picked out my dear!'' said Shouzou as he stepped in the tent with is wife beside him.

''Yes very nice indeed Asuna, you have Inherited my taste in clothing for special occasion!'' said Kyouko, making Asuna giggle.

''Thank's guy's!'' she said.

''Would be a dread shame if all of this was for nothing'' Kyouko said with a smile, she knew her sedative worked that night, she had a call from John later that night after the dinner that they picked Kirito up and are now holding him in that warehouse! she was in such a good mood.

''What do you mean mom?'' asked Asuna curiosley.

''Well,'' Said Kyouko, walking around inspecting the tent '' this Soloman person charge's more then most to plan wedding's and you and Kirito have known each other for a long, long time, wouldn't It be heartbreaking If the groom never showed up to the ceremony?''

Asuna pondered for a moment ''Kirito would never do anything like that'' she said with a smile.

''Of course'' said Kyouko ''But I just know that we all would not all of this to be for nothing'' she finished with a content smile.

''If what will be all of nothing?'' said the voice of kirito from the entrance to the tent.

Kyouko was in a state of hidden shock at the sight of the groom, she thought to herself ''What is he doing here? Those buffoon's have failed me again! when I find them...'' but kept her smile straight in front of everyone.

''Oh Kirito your here!'' said Asuna leaping into his arm's ''Where have you been for the past 4 days?''

''Well... let's just say that, I got held up!'' he said with a smile, returning the hug.

''pun not Intended'' said Kouichirou behind him.

Kyouko just stared at him in a mix of emotion's, shock, anger, what ever her mind wanted to pick, she just stood there as if he had just seen a ghost, eyes widened, then she noticed people looking at here, she just smiled and said ''Well, It seems that Kirito here never cease's to amaze me!''

Now I must go and tend to some bushiness with the guest list'' she said making her way out of the tent, as she walked passed Kirito she whispered in his ear '' meet me in the dressing room at 2pm, I want a word with you!'' causing Kirito to jump slightly.

''Pip pip and cheerio everyone!'' she said walking out of the tent, leaving everyone in confusion.

''What's wrong with her?'' asked Shinichi to her husband.

''I honestly don't know'' Said Shouzou.

It had been a busy day for the whole gang, Klien had given Silica a break from height's, Agil had tripped on Shinichi's omipod nearly breaking it and Asuna was tired from chasing Lizbeth around the tent for trying to steal the dress in her handbag, at 2pm, Kirito walked passed the room's of the hotel outside the park they rented to stay for up until the ceremony. he knocked on the door to Mr and Mrs Yuuki's room ''Come in'' said the voice of Kyouko, he entered the room and found her alone inside, sitting on a coffee table by the bed's.

''Sit'' she ordered, gesturing to the seat oppisite her, he slowly complied.

''So'' she started ''How are you feeling?''

''Um.. fine, mom'' Kirito said.

''mrs Yuuki, please'' she spat coldly, sending him back ''I'm not in the mood for informality's''

Kirito was shocked at her behavior and he and her got along so well the other day!

''Tell me something Kirito'' she said looking in his eye's ''How much do you love my daughter?''

''Very much mrs Yuuki, more then anything!'' kirito said without hesitation.

Kyouko just stared at him until she finally said ''Very well, would you do anything for her?''

''Yes'' said Kirito.

''Then stay away from her'' she said sternly.

Kirito was shocked to hear that ''But-''

''No but's kirito'' she said holding her hand up ''Let me ask you something else Kirito''

''What?'' he asked.

''Have you ever wondered what has been happening to you over the passed couple month's?, the Golf course, the wedding dress robbery... the kidnap?'' she asked while counting with her finger's ''Have you ever wondered who was pulling the string's?''

Kirito was wondering himself this whole time but -''Could It be?'' he thought as he looked up at her.

''You'' he said blankly ''Your the one they were working for!''

Kyouko smiled ''Your a bit slow aren't you?'' she said coldly ''Did you honestly think I would let someone like you break my daughter's heart? No, you may have had my daughter, my son and my husband wrapped around your finger but I'm not that easy to fool! I knew you would grow suspicious after the golfing incident, so I put a sedative in you drink that night to throw you off the sent!'' she said coldly, little did she know that while she was talking to him, the front door opened quietly behind her to show someone had heard the entire conversation!

''I thought my boy's would have kept you there until the wedding was over but I should have known they would have never even managed that!'' she continued ''Shame on me to think they deseved a second chance''

Kirito clenched is fist's on the chair, he though he could trust her, but she was playing him a fool!

''Listen here mrs Yuuki'' he said angerly ''Asuna is old enough to make her own choice's, and If she want's to marry me? then she is marrying me!''

 **''You will never marry my daughter and that will be the end of it!''** Kyouko shouted standing up from her seat, flame's in her eye's.

someone gasped from behind her, she turned around to see who it was, her mad expression faded at who she saw was behind the door listening to the whole fight.

Asuna.

''Oh, snap '' Said Kirito, his eye's widened

 **Dum, Dum, Dumm**

 **Where have I used that before? anyway end of chapter, what's going to happen now? find out in the next chapter of 'the big day' Cheerio!xxxooo**


	13. The Fight

**Chapter 12 is here everyone! hope you enjoy it! to the story!xxxooo**

Asuna just stared at her mother in shock, How could she do a thing like this? She thought her mother liked Kirito all along but I was all just a lie!

''Asuna'' said Kyouko with a surprised look on her face, reaching out to her daughter.

'' **How could you?!''** Asuna yelled, tear's in her eye's as she ran back out the door and through the hallway, she was going to tell everyone of her friend's and family in the lobby.

''Asuna! come back here right now!'' Kyouko yelled as Kirito got up and ran passed her out the door after his fiance ''And you too!'' she yelled as she ran after them.

Asuna made it to the elevator door, she pressed the button when she heard footstep's coming her way, she picked up a broom and hit who she though was her mother. But It was Kirito!

''Oh Kirito, I'm sorry!'' said Asuna apologetically as kirito got back up from the force of the broom.

''It's fine, look we need to get down to the lobby, quick in here!'' he said as the elevator door's opened.

They both got inside and pressed the button to go to the lobby, the door's shut just before Kyouko got there, hitting her in the face.

She looked around until she found the stair's ''You've got to be kidding me?'' she said as she took of the high heel's and began running down the stair's too catch up to them.

10 minute's later.

Kyouko burst out of the bottom stairway door on the ground floor, breathing heavily exhusted from running down all the stair's.

''Finally!'' she said as she heard the elevator doors open with Asuna and Kirito coming out.

''Hey!'' she yelled at them, putting her high heel's back on, causing them to run to the lounge were Ausna bumped into her father, crying into his chest.

''What's wrong, sweetheart?'' he asked her, putting his arm's round her,while the other's were looking at her with concern.

''Ask her!'' she sobbed angrily, pointing at her mother.

Everyone was looking at Kyouko with curious eye's, she had no choice, so then she told them all about planning to disrupt the wedding and hiring the goon's to deal with Kirito, causing them all to gasp in horror.

''I knew it, I told you she was behind it all!'' said Klien to Lizbeth.

''Oh my god!'' said silica shocked ''your awful!''

''Mother!'' yelled Kouichirou, holding Suguha close away from her with Kirito joining them ''How could you!''

''What the heck were you thinkin?!'' yelled Agil.

Meanwhile her husband was in shock, He could no believe that his wife was trying to disrupt their daughter's wedding behind his back! In all the year's he's known her, he would have never thought she was capable of such a thing!

''Is this true Kirito?'' he asked him.

Kirito looked at Asuna, who was in tear's, eye's red, he could not bear to lie, he nodded yes to him.

''Kyouko... why?'' Shouzou asked his wife shocked.

''I was trying to save our daughter from heartbreak'' said Kyouko.

''What Heartbreak?... what are you talking about?'' asked Sinon.

''Can't you all see that he's just making her look a fool?!'' Kyouko asked pointing at Kirito.

''Mother!'' shouted Kouichirou ''Kirito would never do that to Asuna! He love's her more then anything else, even more then VR gaming!''

''That's just what he want's you to believe, he only want's our money!'' said Kyouko trying to get her point across.

''Oh, so you don't want my brother to marry your daughter over something as pointless as that?'' Asked Suguha ''I personally think that your just making all this up because you don't want to let your daughter leave the nest!''

''I do not!'' Kyouko said angrily ''Your lucky I allow my son the privilege to even see someone like you!'' she added pointing her finger at her.

''Why mom?'' asked Asuna, standing in front of everyone, facing her mom ''Why would you do this to me?!''

''I'm only doing this to protect you'' said Kyouko sternly.

''From what?'' she asked tearfully ''I love Kirito with all my heart mom! Why can't you just accept that and stop trying to hurt people? Well I'm still marrying Kirito whether you like it or not!'' she finished putting her foot down.

Kyouko was furious now, who dare she speak to her like some piece of trash! She gave birth to her and she's just spiting this in her face? Unacceptable!

''How dare you!...Everything I did and done was all for you Asuna!'' she yelled ''I gave birth to you and your brother and all I asked in return was for you two to both show a little obedience toward me!'' she shouted ''Kirito and his family are far beneath our standards. They are without class!'' she pointed out.

''It's always about money with you isn't it?'' Kirito said darkly ''It's always the wrong people that are rich now a days aren't they?'' he added. Kyouko widened her eyes in anger.

''Asuna...I forbid you to marry this, this...peasant!'' she yelled grabbing Asuna by the hand and tried to drag her away with her resisting ''It about time you grew up for once'' she added.

Then Asuna did the one thing nobody thought she would ever do:

She back-hadded slapped her mom right on the cheek! knocking her to her feet!

 **''There! Is that grown up enough for you now!''** Asuna yelled at the top of the lungs, the crowd behind her gasping in shock.

It was then, Kyouko had finally noticed what she had done. She had hurt her daughter, hurt her so bad that she would go so far as to hurt her. She touched her hand on her red cheek and then looked up at her daughter in shock, Asuna was beside herself with fury, she covered her eye's and broke down in tear's.

Kyouko stood back up and looked at her daughter with remorse.

''Asuna'' she said slowly reaching her hand's out.

''Don't touch me!'' shouted Asuna pushing her hand's away ''If you can't accept my feelings for Kirito... then don't bother coming to the wedding at all...'' she begun walking out of the lobby ''Don't call me...Don't come near me or Kirito...you and I are finished'' she finished walking out of the lobby but before her opened the door:

''One week'' she warned with turning her head ''I want you out of here by next week...Our I'll get the police to force you out'' she added as she opened the door and turned her head to face her ''I hate you'' she said as she left

''I'm just gonna go after her, she'll need comforting'' said Kirito leaving as well.

''Okay well... we'll be over by the tent if you need us!'' said Klien as he and the other's went out as well but not before Kouichirou looked back and his mother with mad eye's

''You raised us better then this mom!'' he said before joining the other's, leaving her and her husband, who was looking at her with an emotionless stare.

''Shouzou I'm-'' Kyouko started but was silenced by her husbands raised hand.

''Don't...Just don't'' he said without looking at her ''I have a lot to think about right now'' he said with concealed anger before leaving her to herself in the lobby.

As she was left alone, she thought of everything that was said, and maybe Suguha was right, she was afraid to let her daughter go! that and another reason. But now not only did her children and their friends hate her, now her husband hates her as well. She felt something trickle down the side of the face, she checked with her hand at what it was.

It was a tear.

''What have I done?'' she said to herself before crying.

 **Well.. I wonder what happen's now? how will she deal with the aftermath of the fight? Find out next time on 'The Big Day' Cheerio!xxxoo**


	14. Regret

**Next chapter is here people! hope your enjoying the story so far!xxxooo**

Kirito laid there in bed, wide awake at 11pm at night in his and Asuna'a room in the hotel, processing his thought's on what's happend for the past week, His Mother in law tried to hurt both him and Asuna so badly, Asuna ended up slapping her own mother and then kicked her out of the wedding! since then she's treated any room with Kyouko in it as empty, she never spoke to, mentioned or even looked at her, he couldn't balme her though, he would have done the same, he leaned forward and looked over to his fiance laying next to him, back turned.

''Hey, you awake?'' he asked her silently.

''Yes'' she said turning her head to face him.

Kirito saw the look on her face, sadness, the fact that she was like this was to much for him, he half-closed his eye's looking downward with an emotionless expression.

''Kirito, what wrong?'' Asuna asked her fiance worryingly

he thought for moment before saying ''It pain's me to see you like this'' small tear's emerging from his eye's ''you in this much pain,''sniff'' It's to much!'' he finished before tuning away from her.

Asuna was both shocked and touched by his word's, he cared for her so much, he would die for her! he proved that he would, seeing him like this was enough to make her heart break.

She pulled him back to face her and into a small loving hug.

''Kirito'' she said looking him in the Eye's ''I'm never, ever gonna give up on you! I meant what I said last week, I'll still marry you no matter what! I love you Kirito'' she finished pecking him on the lip's.

Kirito pondered her word's for a moment ''I've gotta asked her'' he thought.

''Asuna?'' he asked pulling her back a bit to look in her eye's, those amber eye's of her's, was enough to make his soul melt, her beauty was envied by all.

''Yes Kirito?'' she asked him

''Would you still love me, if I was not the one who saved you?'' he asked her out of nowhere.

She was shocked again by his question, Of course she would! She would love him even if he was the weakest player in SAO!, she pulled him close.

''Kirito'' she begun ''How can you say that?'' she said, tear's falling out her eye's ''Don't you remember what I told you before we encountered the skull-reaper? Your the one I want to spent the rest of my life with! the one I want to marry! The one I want to have children with! The one I want to grow old with! I would still want to marry you even if wee hadn't even meet in SAO!'' she finished burying her face in his chest, crying in happiness.

Kirito was astounded by her word's, he felt like a large amount of weight had been lifted of his shoulder's, he was the luckiest man on earth to have someone like Asuna in his life!

he smiled as he held her close to his face, locking lip's with her's as they made out passionately, eventually falling asleep in each other's arm's.

Meanwhile.

Kyouko was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, remorse written all over her face as she tossed and turned on her side of the bed she was sharing with her husband who was sleeping on the far side oppisite her.

She could not blame him for not being close to her, she had hurt everyone who cared about her! her husband, her children, her children's friend's but worst was she had caused her daughter to snap and rebel against her, She even slapped her! she was everything to her and she just hurt her!

''What have I done?'' she thought to herself as she continued staring at the ceiling.

She then reached into her drawer and got out a photo frame of a younger her in a hospital bed holding a baby in her arm's.

That was Asuna she was holding, they were so much happier back in those day's, How did it all go so badly?

 **Flashback to alomost 19 year's ago.**

She was in bed with her husband when she heard the cries of a baby,

''Your turn'' said a much younger Shouzou, causing his wife to groan as she got up, put he dressing gown on and made her way to the source of the crying.

She opened to door to find her baby daughter Asuna crying in her crib.

''Aww don't cry sweetie'' she said affectionately, picking her up and cradling the baby in her arms. Asuna had a nightmare ''Mommy's here for you, everything's alright, no monster's are going to hurt you while I'm here''

But Asuna was still crying, she had to think of something else, then it hit her, a lullaby.

She cradled a still crying Asuna in her arm's as she softly sung:

 _''Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight''_

Asuna stopped crying to listen to her mother's voice.

 _''I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always''_

That that last note, Asuna fell right asleep in her mother's arms. she smiled lovingly at her daughter as she put her back in her crib and tucked her in.

''I promise, that no one will harm you while i'm around'' she whispered to her daughter ''sweet dream's, my little angel'' she finished, kissing her on the forehead before tip-toeing out of her room and along the hallway before she heard another door open.

''Mommy, is little sister okay?'' asked a five year old Kouichirou rubbing his eyes wearing some blue pajamas and holding a teddy bear. Kyouko smiled softly and knelt down to face him ''Yes sweetie. Your sister is okay now'' she assured him.

''But what if the monsters come back mommy?'' Kouichirou asked ''I don't want the monsters to get her mommy!'' he said nearly crying.

''Aww sweetie'' Kyouko held him close and rubbed his back softly ''I swear that as long as I'm around, the monsters will never harm you or your little sister my little one'' she said ''Now get back to bed now sweetheart. You have school tomorrow'' she told him.

''Okay mommy'' Kouichirou stumbled lazily back into his room and closed the door as Kyouko went back into bed with her husband.

 **End of flashback**

Kyouko looked at the photo with tear's running down her face, She made a promise to her that no one will harm her and she broke it!

''I'm so sorry Asuna, I'm so, so sorry'' she cried holding the photo to her chest.

That woke her husband up, he turned to see his wife crying over a photo and could not help but feel sorry for her, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to face him.

''Oh Shouzou!'' she said hugging him remorsefully, they stayed like this for a moment before he said ''You need to tell her''

''About what?'' she asked him

''About what happened with you and Riku'' he answered.

''When we got married, we both agreed never to speak of him again!'' she said frowning.

''I know, but If she were to know about it, then maybe she'll understand and forgive you'' he said lifting her chin up to look at him.

''But, what if she doesn't?'' she said.

''I know she will'' he said ''Haven't I always made the right Choice's''?

''Does Sugou count?'' she frowned sarcastically.

He chuckled at his wife's remark ''Okay, you have me on that one'' causing them both to laugh ''but I know that one of the best choice's I've ever made... was to marry you'' he finished.

Kyouko was touched at his last phrase, she pulled him into a tender kiss, one they had not had in a long time. In that moment, they shared all the passion that had been pent up inside them for many years before they eventually broke apart.

''Your right'' she said ''I'll try and speak with her tomorrow'' she said with a smile as they bid each other goodnight.

 **End of chapter people, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time! Cheerioxxxooo**


	15. Confrontation(part 1)

**Next chapter is here, hope you enjoy it and thank's to the nearly 2,000 veiwer's who stuck around untill the end!xxxooo**

''Alright, so where to you want this'' asked the ice sculpture man as he came in with is masterpiece of Asuna and Kirito holding hand's.

''Over there I think!'' said Sinon, pointing to the space in the tent in between the buffet table and the table where the cake was going to be.

Specking of which, as she said that Klien and Lizbeth came in pulling in a trolley with a large wedding cake on it, they had to both hold it steady as they placed it on the table next to the ice sculpture.

''Wow Lizbeth, this is a beautiful cake!'' said Klien, marveling the large, towering baked confection.

''Thanks, I took my Aunt a whole 24 hour's to make it so be careful'' she said with a smile.

''Trust me Lizzy, while I'm around no one shall harm this cake!'' Klien said standing in a guard like pose in front of the cake, making her giggle.

''Your so cute and time's you know'' she said

''I know, but you love it'' Klien said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, causing people to stare.

''Lovebird's'' said Shinichi annoyed ''Hey Silica, can you pass me the screwdriver over there? I need to check the calibration for the omnipod!'' he called to her pointing to the table next to him with a toolbox on it.

''Okay'' she said, going through the toolbox until she found the screwdriver, she handed it to him, Thier hands slightly touched as he took it from her, causing them to look at eachother for a moment, they looked away from each other blushing as she ran back to the tent.

''What?'' asked Schinici, shrugging as people were now staring at him smiling.

At that moment, Kyouko walked into the tent looking around trying to find her daughter, she tapped Klien on the shoulder to get his attention.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked grumpily, arm's folded ''Shouldn't you be back in the city today?

''Yes, but I need to see Asuna before I go'' she said nicely

''We'll maybe she doesn't want to talk to you!'' he said turning his back to her.

''Please! I'ts important, she need's to know, please!'' she said pleading

Klien noticed the pleading in her voice and could not help but give in, he sighed,

''Alright, she and Kirito are with that Soloman person at the alter, rehearsing for the ceremony'' he relucktently told her.

''Thank you'' Kyouko said before making her way to the alter.

Asuna and Kirito were standing side by side at the alter in front of Soloman who held a book in his hand's reciting the speech for the ceremony.

Then Kyouko appeard behing them.

''Asuna?'' she called, causing all three of them to turn her way.

''What are you still doing here?'' shouted Asuna arm's folded ''I told you to leave today!''

''I need to speak with you'' Kyouko said with pleading eye's.

''No thank's, you've said enough last week'' Asuna said arm's folded ''Now leave''

''But Asuna-'' Kyouko said.

''Leave!'' Asuna yelled at her pointing to the parking lot, But Soloman knew what Kyouko was going to tell her daughter.

''Asuna, I think I't would serve you well to listen to your mother this time'' said Soloman calmly ''patience is vertue my child, we can afford to wait'' he finsihed giving Kyouko a knowing look.

Asuna thought for a while, looking at Kyouko in the face, her mom was showing an emotion she had not shown in a while.

Regret.

She then looked at Kirito, who was shocked at the confrontaion, but gave her a nod saying that it was okay, she sighed

''Okay mom, what t do you want to say?'' she asked her frowning.

''Not here dear, back in my room, I want to keep this privite'' Kyouko said strenly

''Why?'' Asuna asked

you'll know'' her mom said

With that Asuna followed her mom back to her room at the hotel, a suitcase half packed on the bed showing that she was getting ready to leave. they both sat at the coffee table.

''So mom, what is it?'' Asuna asked.

''Frist off, I want to say that I'm sorry for waht ever pain I caused you'' Kyouko begun.

''Damm right you should be!'' said Asuna angerly.

''But you must understand that I only did those things to protect you!'' said Kyouko with remoursful eye's

''From what? Kirito isn't dangerous mom, he'll never hurt me even If I hurt him!'' said Asuna.

''I understand that but-'' Kyouko said.

''Is it because you think he'll abuse me?'' Asuna asked.

''No It's-'' Kyouko answered.

''Then why mom? why did you not want kirito to marry me?!'' Asuna yelled.

 **''Because I didn't want you to suffer the same way I sufferd with riku!''** Kyouko snapped.

Asuna's eye's widend in shock at her mother's outburst, she was now confused, her mother was breathing, calming down.

Who's Riku mom?'' she asked her earnestly ''Mom, what do you mean?''

Kyouko sighed in release, she had held back this story about him from her for so many year's, but know that she was uninvited to her wedding, she could not leave her like this.

''I was only 16 when I met him, still in final year at high school...'' she started as another flashback blurred in.

 **Well, look's like another back story is on it's way, stay tuned for part 2 of the story! Cheerio!xxxooo**


	16. Confrontation(Part 2)

**Part 2 is here everyone,Hope your enjoying the story so far, just a couple more chapter's to the end xxxooo**

 **Flashback opens to a teenage Kyouko in a classroom studying.**

Kyouko commentates over the scene: '' We were all doing our beginner's exam on that day, I was one of the first to finish'' she said as the younger her handed in the paper to her teacher and headed out of the classroom down the hallway.

''I was trying to find my way to Science class when I first saw him'' she said before the teen Kyouko was bumped into by someone, sending book's and paper's flying to the floor.

''I am so sorry ma'am'' said the voice of a boy.

''Oh no, I'm sorry'' said Kyouko helping him pick up the supplies of the follr ''I should really watch were I'm go...ing'' she stopped as her eye's meet the boy's.

He had short white hair, Green eye's behind a pair of work glasses.

They stared at each other for a moment before the boy asked ''Is this one yours?'' handing a book over to her.

''Oh, yes thank you!'' she said taking to book from him ''Sorry, but are you new here?'' she asked.

''Yep, started last week!'' he said happily.

''What coincidence! so did I'' she said.

So what lesson are you heading off to?'' asked the boy.

''Science'' she replied ''Oh wow, so am I'' said the boy happily

''I don't really know were it is thought. can you help me find it?'' she asked him.

''Sure come on this way'' he said ''Wait, I need to find something else!''

''What's that?'' Asked Kyouko.

''Your name'' he said with a smile which she returned.

''Kyouko, Kyouko Bangashi'' she said ''now what's yours? nudging him.

''Riku, Riku Gorshefski'' he said taking her by the hand.

''Gorshefski?'' she asked him frowning.

''My father is Russian'' he said as he walked down the hallway with her, hand's holding.

 **End of flashback**

Kyouko monolouged''And that's haw I meet him, He wanted to be a scientist, like his father, he said that he wanted to change the way people thought about the world. And we became great friend's, then sometime later lover's, we stayed together all the way until graduation when he proposed to me!'' she said recalling those memory's.

''Then what happend?'' asked Asuna curiously.

''Then the day of the ceremony came'' Kyouko said looking downward ''I walked down the aile in my white dress with all my friend's and family around to see it. Except there was one thing missing...'' she paused.

''What?'' asked Asuna.

''The groom'' her mother said looking up to her with a sad expression ''So we waited for him, I waited for him to come through those door's for a long time... and he never did!'' she finished with tear's leaking out of the eye's

Asuna was shocked at those last word's, she would have never guessed that her mother had her heart broken at such a young age! She let her continue.

''I gave him the check for the ceremony for safe keeping, It wasn't till I married your father that I found out what he really did with that money.'' she said with concealed anger, getting up from her chair and looking out the window.

''He used that money to fly off to The US in Washington D.C so that he could go and study energy Physics.'' she said, back facing Asuna.

''Mom?'' Asuna asked her getting up.

'' **He used me!''** she turned back to her, eye's red with tear's ''I gave him my heart in silk wrapping and he just threw it out the widow like a piece of trash!'' she finished, burying her face in her hand's.

''That's why I didn't want you to marry Kirito!...because I didn't want you to repeat my mistake and get you heart broken like I did!'' she finished, crying in her hand's.

Asuna was in total shock now, she has never seen her mother like this, crying in emotoinal pain, seeing her this vulnerable was almost to much to bear as the sunset light lit up the room. she walked slowly up to her mother and put her arm's on her shoulder's.

''But Kirito is not like Riku mom'' she started ''Riku only thought of the money and pretended to love you, Kirito love's me for me as I do him'' she said with a reassuring look.

''How do you know that?'' Kyouko asked her.

''Because of SAO mom'' Asuna said ''Kirito loved me even before he knew about my family's wealth, You didn't see us when we both were trapped in that game, he would die for me mom and maybe even hurt people to protect me, He almost killed Suguo in that parking lot outside the hospital in anger over a year ago to protect me, that's how I know that he's the one for me'' she finished nearly crying herself.

Kyouko was now the one in shock, Kirito never mentioned the detail's of what went on that night when Asuna came to, she had no Idea that he would got so far as to nearly kill someone for the one's he loved, although she couldn't blame him, she would have killed him herself in anger if she was there in his shoes, she held on to her daughter arm's to look at her with a remorseful expression.

''I'm so sorry Asuna,'' she said sniffing, When you were a baby I made a promise to you that no one would ever hurt you...'sniff' and I broke it...'sniff' because I hurt you Asuna...I was a monster! 'sniff'.

Asuna looked at her with pity,

''Does anyone else know about it?'' Asuna asked her mother

''Only your father'' she said ''and mister Soloman, he planned that wedding''

''Why didn't you say this to me before mom?'' Asuna asked.

''Because I didn't think you would understand'' Kyouko said.

''Can you forgive me?'' she asked in a sincere smile.

Asuna thought for a moment. Then she let go of her, walked in silence over to her bed to the suitcase and did what made Kyouko look at her with confusion...

She was unpacking it!

''What are you doing?'' she asked her.

''Helping you unpack'' she replied.

''But I'm uninvited to the wedding'' she said as her daughter continued unpacking.

''No your not'' she said looking up to her ''I can't say that I totally forgive you for what you did'' she paused, causing her mother to lower her head in shame.

''But I'm willing to try'' she finished with a small smile ''Beside's, I still need someone to give me away.

Her mother looked at her with a loving smile and then charged at her, giving her the biggest motherly hug she could muster, which her daughter returned.

''I'm sorry for slapping you mom'' Asuna said sobbing.

''It's alright'' she said ''you had every right to''.

After a long hug and a while of unpacking, Asuna took her mother by the hand leaving the room together.

''let's go tell the other's'' she said with a smile.

 **AWW that's beautiful!**

''Don't ruin the moment!'' shouted Asuna at the writer.

 **Oh, sorry! Anyway end of the chapter people, only two left! hope you stick around for them! Cheerio! xxxooo**


	17. The Apology Dinner

**Second to last chapter is here people! hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

''So were are we going Asuna?'' asked Klien with a blindfold around his eye's as he sat in his seat in the minibus Asuna rented to take them to a secret location, Asuna has asked everyone of her friend's to go somewhere with her to celebrate the pre-wedding party, she had rented a minibus so she could fit everyone in one vehicle.

In the bus was herself, Kirito, Klien, Lizbeth, Kouichirou, Suguha, Agil, Silica, Sinon, Shinici and to Everyone's surprise, Gonishi Hishwari . He was the hired DJ for the wedding reception the next day.

''You'll find out soon!'' she said, she was the only one apart from the driver without a blindfold, she and her mother had arranged a special apology dinner at 'Buddhas garden' in secret.

''Why does all of this seem familiar?'' Lizbeth asked herself as the bus continued down the street's of Tokyo.

''Hey, I go a question'' asked Silica ''How come the driver doesn't have a blindfold?''

''Because he need's to drive you moron!'' said Gonishi annoyed, causing Sinon, Kirito and Klien to snigger.

''Hey! don't call her that!'' shouted shinichi, causing Silica to blush.

'Hey you! don't be causing a ruckus on this ride!'' said Agil, causing them to stop.

Finally after a long drive, the bus stopped outside the restaurant, Asuna had to help them out of the vehicle, after she told them to take of the blindfold's, what they saw made most of the gang gasp in surprise while other's cursed in delight.

''Wow!'' said Silica and Shinichi in delight.

''Buddha's Garden?'' asked Kirito in disbelief.

''No way!'' Said Gonishi.

Asuna smiled as she lead them inside through the front gate's where her mother was waiting inside beside her husband smiling at them.

The crowd stopped at the sight of her.

''You!'' said Klien shocked, pointing at her.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Sinon, arm's folded.

''Shouldn't you be back home, mother?'' asked Kouchirou sternly.

''Well, what mom want's to say is...'' Asuna started but lost the word's to say, Kyouko knew this and finished with a remorseful sigh.

''I'm sorry'' she begun ''I did and said things that I'm not proud of, especially to you kirito'' she said looking at him, who looked as if he was going to wet himself ''So me and Asuna arranged this Pre-wedding dinner as both a way to celebrate my daughter's wedding and to apologize for my action's over the past month's, I do not expect all of you to forgive me, but I hope to make thing's right, for all of you'' she finished as a small Chinese man In golden robe's appeared behind her.

''Hello, welcome to Buddha's garden'' he said ''do you have reser-'' he started but stopped when Kyouko pulled out a large bunch of yen's out of her pocket with a smile.

''Oh well, ah, right this way'' he said as he accepted the bribe.

When the large group got to the party table, Asuna had to give Kirito a threatening stare as her refused to sit next to Kyouko when she offered him a seat next to her, and he was a bit skeptical during drink order's when kyouko offer to order his drink for him, she laughed at his nervousness.

'I haven't poisoned any of the drink's this time boy'' she chucked as Kirito gave her a terrified look.

''Don't worry man!'' said Gonishi ''I'll be your taste tester here, your safety is in good hands!'', but Kirito decided to trust her this time as she looked remorseful enough to pass on truth.

but appart from that, the party resumed without a hilt, when everyone had finished their food and drink, It's was time for the presant's.

Klien was first to hand in his gift: A new apple watch for both the groom and bride.

Lizbeth next: A Pair of Pearl earring's for Asuna and a miniature replica of the Dark repulser for Kirito.

Then Suguha: A cherry blossom bonnet for Asuna and a new bow for Kirito for the wedding.

Agil next: he gave them a bunch of coupons to spent at his bar.

next were from both Silica and Shinich: A Gold necklace for Asuna and a New VR headset for Kirito.

Kouichirou: The new album of Ed Sheeran for Asuna and a sleeping knight's t-shirt for Kirito.

Sinon gave Asuna a new sandwich toaster and Kirito a new pair of shoe's.

Gonishi gave Asuna a poster of Ed Sheeran and A new set of headphone's for Kirito.

''Those are custom made apple xo's'' he said ''They are waterproof and felxable, they won't break even if a bus fell on them!''

The last gift's were from Kyouko and Shouzou ''This one is from your father's she said handing Asuna an envelope which contained a document.

''This is a housing form!'' she said with a gasp ''You brought us a house dad?!''

''Yes dear, so you can move right in after the Honeymoon!'' Shouzou said with a smile as Asuna hugged him and Kirito shook his hand.

''Honeymoon?'' asked Kirito confused.

Oh, this last gift is from me'' said Kyouko, handing him another envelope.

''There's no bomb in there, trust me'' she said with a chuckle as Kirito gave her a look of dread, he then opened the envelope to reveal another document.

Asuna and Kirito both read the paper and gasped when finished.

''Hawaii?, you booked us a 5 star hotel stay for three week's in Hawaii for our Honeymoon mom?!'' Asuna asked her mom excitedly.

''Yes dear'' she said smiling ''The limo's going to pick you two up after the party tomorrow to take you to the airport were you'll fly on our private jet to Hawaii, think of it as both a wedding and an Apology present!'' she finished with a smile.

Asuna could not hold back her happiness, she flung into her parent's arm's in a hug.

''Thank you soo much I love you guy's!'' she said, tear's of joy sparking out of her eye's'

''We know, our little angel'' Her mother said happily as she looked at Kirito.

''Come, join this hug Kirito'' she said holding a free arm to him.

''Okay miss Yukki'' he said reluctantly accepting the group hug.

''Please, just call me...mom'' she said.

''Okay, er, mom'' Kirito replied.

Asuna caught on to that and smiled as most of the group awed at the scene while Gonishi and Sinon belched facing away from them.

 **Final chapter coming soon everyone, enjoy the story while it's still going, see you next time! Cheerio! xxxooo**


	18. The Wedding

Here it is everyone! The big one! the one you have all been waiting for! The time has come to see Kirito and Asuna be wed, hope you enjoy it. xxxooo

''Wow Asuna you look so beautiful!'' said Lizbeth in happiness as Asuna looked at herself in the mirror of the bride's dressing room as she stood in her Silver, glittery wedding dress.

''Aw thank you Liz!'' Asuna said with a smile as she marveled in her reflection ''I just can't believe that this is really happening!''

''Believe it girl!'' said Sinon fixing Silica's hair bow ''You truly are the luckiest girl in the world right now, marrying the hero of Aincrad!'' she finished with a smile.

''Oh I'm not worried about that Sinon! I'm just here to marry Kirito'' said Asuna.

You are going to make my brother so happy'' said Suguha, helping Asuna put her make-up on ''there, all finished, you look great!'' she finished with a smile.

''I just can't believe that you and Kirito actually found something good out of SAO.. each other!'' said Silica.

''You said it!'' said Asuna ''If I hadn't had put on that nerve gear that day, I probably would have never meet Kirito!''

''I think that in some case's, SAO's actually helped all of us to some extent'' said Lizbeth ''I probably would have never meet Klien''

''Yes, but I never thought one of us would actually get married over it!'' said Silica with a smile.

''You might be next Suguha'' said Lizbeth with a smirk ''Kouchirou might ask the question any day now!'' she nudged her shoulder's which made Suguha blush.

''Oh come off it Liz!'' said Suguha pushing her away ''Kouchirou and I haven't been together too long!''

''10 month's is a long time, who know's? Maybe, he'll surprise you'' said Sinon.

''But I know Silica might not be far from the romance wagon!'' said Asuna with a smirk, which all except Silica copied looking at her.

''What are you taking about?'' asked Silica in a confused tone.

''I've seen the look's you've given to Shinichi'' said Suguha ''I think someone has a crush!''

''Do not!'' said Silica, looking away blushing.

''Do too!'' said Suguha laughing as did the other girl's, then they started singing the ''Sitting in the tree'' song which ended with all except Silica giggling like schoolgirls.

''I'ts not funny!'' she cried angrily as a knock on the door silenced them.

Suguha opened it to find Kyouko on the other side, she signaled for the other girl's to leave her and Asuna in peace, now Asuna and her mother were in there alone.

''Wow, look at you!'' Kyouko said happily. Admiring Asuna's dress ''Kirito is going to love it''

''Aw thank's mom'' Asuna said to her mom as they hugged.

''I'm so proud of you Asuna'' Kyouko begun ''I guess I haven't said that enough. You have shown me that your not the same, scared naive girl that you were before SAO. Now, your a mature, confident and independent woman and able to make bold decision's for yourself. But Just know now that even though I'm just about to give you away, you will always bee my little angel,'' she finished with tear's of pride in her eye's.

''Thank's mom! And you'll always be my mom, no matter how old I get. Not even if I live to a hundred'' said Asuna happily as her mother held her close in a tender moment.

Kirito was standing on his side of the alter now in his best suit with Klien beside him, Soloman in the middle wearing golden robe's and everyone was sitting down looking in his direction, he nervously looked at the aile waiting to the ceremony to start, Shinichi waved as he set up his omnipod and placed his tablet on it and pressed record for the live-stream.

''I shouldn't be here, why am I here?'' he thought as the music started.

''Hey bro, perk up, It's starting'' said Klien, nudging him as Silica skipped down the ale dropping cheery blossom petal's on the floor.

Kirito looked up at the start of the aile and the sight before him made him gasp in shock.

His wife-to-be was slowly walking down the aisle with her mother by her side, her Silvery glitter dress shone like a star in the sunset sky with a loving smile on her face as she looked at him.

''She's so perfect'' he said with a loving smile.

''Easy bro, save it for the honeymoon'' said Klien with a smirk.

Asuna slowly made it to the alter, her mother let go of her daughter and sat beside her husband who held her hand as she sobbed in joy.

Asuna and Kirito faced each other and gave a loving look in their eyes, Soloman cleared his throat before reciting from his book:

''Dear children, we are gathered her today to witness the union of Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yukki, It's is rare in this age that we find such a couple this much in love, never in my career as a wedding planner have I witnessed so much love, one that was found in the most uncommon of place's, these two have proven that love is more powerful than anything else, even death itself.''

Kirito and Asuna smiled at that holding their hand's together tightly.

''However, if there is anyone among us today that object's to this union, please raise from your seat now'' Soloman called out. A long silence followed and Asuna sweated slightly while gazing at her mother pleadingly. Kyouko saw her daughters face and nodded with a warm smile.

''Very well. If there's no one who goes against this marriage, then we shall proceed with the vow's'' Soloman stated before turning to Asuna ''Asuna Yukki, do you take Kazuto Kirigaya to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish and to keep. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In both sickness and in health, from this day on until death do you part?'' asked Soloman.

''I do'' replied Asuna without hesitation, making Kirito smile.

''And do you Kazuto Kirigaya take Asuna Yukki to bee your lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish and to keep. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In both sickness and in health, from this day on until death to you part?'' Soloman asked him.

Kirito looked at Kyouko, who gave him a knowing nod smiling.

''I do'' he said, making Asuna smile.

''Well then, may I have the ring's?'' asked Soloman.

''Here you go bud'' said Agil, handing the couple the cushion with two gold ring's on it, they each took one and put them on each other's fingers'

''By virtue of the authority god has granted me, I now hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss'' Soloman finished as Kirito quickly pulled Asuna into a passionate kiss, causing the crowd to cheer for them.

''Our little nephew is all grown up!'' said Midori, tear's leaking out of her eye's.

''I know'' said Minetaka, holding her close ''I've never felt so proud of him in my life!'' he wiped a tear from his eyes.

That night in the tent, the party proceeded with the buffet, at some point during the wedding cake eating, someone started a food fight with lot's of laughing, then came the disco with Gonishi jocking away with the disc's for a while, then he announced on the microphone:

''Okay everyone! we are going to tune thing's down for the slow dance! with the bride and groom starting in the center of the dancefloor! Everyone find a partner and join in when your ready!'' Gonishi finished as Kirito and Asuna made thier way to the center of the tent, spotlight shining on them as they stared into each other's eye's while starting the tune for 'Perfect by ed sheeran' began to play with Kirito starting the waltz as he began to sing

(This is the beyon'ce duet version)

 _Kirito: I found a love, for me_

 _Darling just dive right in._

 _And follow my lead._

 _Well, I found a girl ,beautiful and sweet._

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Asuna was drowning in happiness as her Husband softly sung to her, This was her most favorite song from Ed Sheeran.

 _Kirito: Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

He sung as he waltzed with his beautiful wife.

 _Baby I'm, dancing in the dark, with you between my arms._

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song._

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight._

Asuna was so happy right now, she has the most wonderful husband in the world!

 _Asuna: Well I found a Man, stronger than anyone I know._

 _he shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home._

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets._

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own._

 _Both: We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Kirito: Be my girl,_

 _Asuna: Be my man_

 _Both: I see my future in your eyes_

The crowd awed at their duet, Klien looked at Lizbeth, then offered her his hand in invitation to dance with him ,which she accepted. With Kouichirou doing the same with Suguha.

 _Both: Baby I'm, dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _Kirito: When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _Both: I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight._

During the instrumental, Silica was sitting alone by her table watching everyone else get up and dance. Shinich noticed this and went up to her.

''Hi'' he said nervously

''Hi'' she replied looking down.

''You... you look real pretty you know'' Said Schinichi blushing.

Silica smiled at his comment ''Thank you'' she said

Schinichi thought for a minute before asking.

''Would you like to, erm, dance?''

Silica did not believe what she had heard, her crush actually asked her to dance!

''Yes! Yes Please!'' she said grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the dance floor

 _Both: Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _All:I have faith in what I see_

 _Both:Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she/he looks perfect_

 _Kirito: I don't deserve this_

 _Both: You look perfect tonight._

They finished as the crowed applauded and cheered as the couple locked head's for a moment before kissing.

The Limo arrived shortly afterward's to pick the couple up to take them to the airport to catch the private jet to Hawaii for the honeymoon. They all bid there goodbye's and congratulation's before Kirito and Asuna walked hand in hand to the limo.

''Kirito!'' shouted Kyouko. The couple looked to see her sitting alone at her table ''A word please before you go?''

''Don't worry honey, I'll be right back'' Kirito assured his wife before walking to his mother in law.

''What's wrong mom?'' he asked, sitting down beside her.

''I just have to be sure of something'' Kyouko said ''Do you love her?''

''Huh?'' Kirito puzzled.

''Do you love her?'' Kyouko asked again ''Or was I right and you just wanted a chance to inherit a portion of our fortune, like all of her other suitors did before you?''

''Of course I love her mom!'' Kirito confirmed ''I would do anything for her! I would go to the moon and back for her! I would even die for her if need be!'' he confessed. Kyouko looked both surprised and relieved. He really did love her.

''Very well. You look after her, okay?'' he asked. Kirito nodded and got up to leave before Kyouko grabbed his wrist.

''Because if you hurt her in anyway, should it be physical or emotional'' she paused in a venomous whisper ''No one will ever find your body. Understand?'' she asked. Kirito slowly nodded.

''Good'' she let go of his wrist happily ''Now, go. And don't forget to send us pictures of your honeymoon!'' she waved as Kirito ran back to Asuna.

''Ready to go?'' he asked her while holding the door to the limo for her.

''Oh, one more thing!'' Asuna said before getting in, turning around, bouquet in hand's.

''Ready?'' she asked getting ready to throw it.

All her friend's gathered around, hand's in the air ready to catch, Asuna then through the bouquet in the air and who caught it was...

Suguha!

''Suguha, you caught it! your next down the aisle!'' shouted Sinon from behind.

Suguha blushed as Kouchirou appeared behind her.

''Hey, that remind's me'' he said ''There's something I want to ask you...'' he begun kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

''Oh no!'' she said happily as she put her hand's covering her mouth.

But before he said anything, Kirito and Asuna were already in the limo with it driving away. they held each other close.

''Finally'' Kirito said relaxing in the limo.

''Kirito, I'm so happy were final together!'' Asuna said smiling up at him.

''As am I'' said Kirito ''And no one will ever stop us now'' he finished as he passionately kissed his beautiful wife.

They knew that from that day on, nothing in life will ever get better...

For now anyway.


	19. Or Is It?

**Meanwhile, on a small prison Island, somewhere in the pacific ocean:**

The chef slopped a pile of stinky, sloppy grub from a ladle into three bowl's in front of three men in orange jumpsuit's, they all sat down on a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

''Gruel again?'' said Abdul sulking

''Been the same since we got here!'' said Oliver grumpily as he fiddled with a bit of it with a wooden fork.

''Hey, I'm starving, can I have some of your's?'' asked Abdul hopefully.

''You got your own! so leave mine!'' Oliver shouted dragging his bowl from Abdul.

''But I'm still hungry!'' Abdul whined.

''Enough you two!'' shouted John in fury, ''I'll kill him...I'll kill that Kirito for what he did! and that woman... she left us for dead!'' he finished in anger.

''Yeah but, what are we going to do about it?'' said Oliver.

''We are in Toshiba prison, the most highly secured prison in the Pacific! I'ts not like we can just escape or anything!'' said Abdul.

''We tried'' said a voice, causing them to turn their head's to another table were two younger men, one with dark long hair and one with shorter light brown hair were looking at them.

''Sorry, but who are you?'' asked Abdul.

''Oh manner's, I'm Shouichi and this is my brother Kyouji'' the dark haired one said with a smirk pointing to his younger sibling.

''We heard you three were talking about Kirito'' said Kyouji ''We were out in here because of him and that little wench Sinon, but we tried to escape and got an extended sentence for it!''

''I recognize you guy's'' said Oliver, ''your the Death gun gang aren't you?''

''Was'' said Shouichi ''Until that little brat came along and ruined it for us!''

''I second that'' said the voice of the hed haired woman with purple eye's in the courner, surronded by 7 other men.

''Hey I recognize you!'' said Shouichi pointing to her ''Your Rosalia, the leader of Titan's hand!

''And you are Red eye's XaXa, member of laughing coffin as I remember correctly'' she said charmly ''We overheard that you were talking about, Kirito and we could not help but stick our nose's in!''

''And what have you got against him lass?'' asked John

''He put us all in prison both in SAO and IRL, all for a poor little boy with no money who lost his guild in an ambush and then tried to kill me!'' she said with a smile.

''He got all of us in here! he deserve's to die!'' shouted Shouichi ''Him and everyone else he care's about!''

The other's yelled in agreement.

''But what can we do?'' said Abdul ''the guard's outnumber and out-weaponize us!'' he said pointing to all the prison guard's armed with assault rifle's, ''we won't stand a chance!''

''Or...'' said a voice in the shadow's, gaining all their attention as they looked in his direction, the dark concealing his face ''You could all stop bickering like little kid's and Devise a suitable plan''

''And what's your story mate?'' asked John.

''My story?'' asked the man ''That little boy took everything from me! my support, my domain, my kingdom, my wife and my freedom, I want revenge on that piece of trash just like all of you! don't you see? all our hatred of Kirito is matched!''

Everyone nodded in agreement.

''What are you suggesting?'' asked Shouichi, eyebrow raised.

''That we fight our way out of this wretched place and we find and punish Kirito for his crimes against our freedom!'' the man said coldly with a dark smile.

''And what's in it for us?'' asked Rosalia '' me and my boy's here won't work for free!''

''Oh my dear, Its not money you'll be rewarded with, although it is a bonus'' the man said chuckling '' All of you shall be rewarded with...power! We shall all become king's and queen, not just of Japan, but of the whole entire world if you follow in with my plan's, are you all with me?!'' he asked.

They all thought for a minute, Interested by his word's, talking to each other in silence until John finally said:

''And what shall we call you by, boss?''

The man chucked before stepping forward from the shadow's revealing a huge scar on his face over his right eye.

''I go by many names...''Oberon, The king of elves, Mad man...'' he stopped.

''But you can all call me...''

''Suguo'' he finished with a wicked smile.

 **Dum Dum Dummm!**

 **The End?**


	20. Cast And Music

This is just a short list of the voice actor's and song's for this story that would be good to use if this was acually made into a moive, I regert nothing!xxxooo

Kirito-Bryce Papenbrook(Original english voice actor)

Asuna- Mandy Moore(Tangled)

Klien- Justin Long(Drag me to hell,DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story )

Lizbeth- Kathleen Barr (Ed, edd eddy)

Suguha- Jennifer Lawrence( Passengers, Hunger games)

Kouichirou-Moonlightquill

Agil- Ice Cube(Fistfight, Ride along)

Kyouko- Angelina Jolie( Meleficent, Salt)

Shouzou-John De Lancie (Star trek)

James Soloman- Ralph Fiennes( Harry potter)

Silica-Christine Marie Cabano's(Origanal english voice actor)

Shinichi- Tara Strong( Ben 10, Fairly odd perant's)

Sinon- Dana Hill( Tom and Jerry movie, Goof troop)

Gonishi- Fábio Lucindo (Pokemon)

Madori-Caitlin Glass (Original english voice actor)

Minetaka- Ben Stiller( Night at the museum)

Riku-Ross Lynch( Austin and Ally)

John- Russell Brand( Arther,Forgetting Sarah Marshall)

Oliver- Jeff Bergman(The loony tunes show)

Abdul- Dev Patel(The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, Chappie)

Nazio- Rowan Atkinson(Mr Bean, Johnny English)

Shouichi-Ben Disken (Origanl English voice actor)

Kyouji- Johnny Young Bosch(Origanal English voice actor)

Rosalia- Kesha

Sugou- Rick Yune( Olympus Has Fallen, Die another day)

 **Songs**

 **Kirito (Parody of Gaston)**

Original song from Beauty and the Beast

Original Lyrics by Howard Ashman, Richard White and Jessica Corti

Performed by Justin Long, Kathleen Barr, Moonlightquill408 and Bryce Papenbrook

 **You'll be in my heart**

Original Song from Tarzan

Lyrics by Phil Collins

Performed by Angelina Jolie

 **Perfect**

Original song and lyrics by Ed Sheeran

Performed by Bryce Papenbrook and Mandy Moore

There, that's it. Cheerio!xxxooo

And check out my new short prequel "Dragon's fire" out now!


	21. Outtakes

**Just something to tickle your funny bone, Enjoy!xxxooo**

''Golfing scene, Take one, and action!''

Kirito aimed his golf ball for the hole with everyone watching but swung the club so hard it was flying out of his hand's, everyone broke down in laughter.

''Heh, heh, heh, a little to much elbow on the club there boy!'' said Shouzou as Kirito nodded.

 **''Boop''**

''Family dinner scene, Take 3, action!''

Nazio opened the door infront of Kirito and Asuna, he stared at them as he forgot the word's, he sniggered.

''Sorry, sorry'' he said as the couple laughed ''I'm sorry for that, line''

 **''Boop''**

''Meeting Soloman scene, take 1, Action!''

Soloman got up from his seat and began his monologue '' ''Weddings, are a special way for two soul's to commute, com, er, no thats not right.'' he stuttered making Asuna and Kirito snigger at his mess up.

''Cut! Its Commit Soloman'' Moonlightquill corrected him ''Oh right'' he said.

 **''Boop''**

''Rescue scene, take 5, Action!''

John took out his knife and drooped it as he went to hold it to Kirito's face, They all laughed at that.

''Oh *beep*'' John said as Abdul fell on his side in laughter.

''Hey no cussing in a K rated Fanfic bro'' Kirito said from his chair.

 **"Boop"**

"Dinner night scene, take 1, action!"

"What a great movie" Suguha said as Kouchirou got up from the couch.

"Yeah well, ending didn't really fit-" Kouchirou said as he stubbed his toe on the coffee table.

"Ouch, *beep*!" he shouted hopping on one foot as the crew and Suguha laughed.

"Are you okay?" Asked Suguha laughing in her hand.

"Yeah, but damm that hurts!" Kouchirou said nursing his toe.

 **"Boop"**

''Meeting Soloman scene, take 2, Action!

Soloman got up from his seat and began his monologue '' ''Weddings, are a special way for two soul's to complain...Com, what?'' he questioned as the couple laughed.

''Commit Soloman Commit!'' Moonlightquill yelled.

 **''Boop''**

''Beginning scene, take 1, Action!''

Kirito sat up in his bed with his face doodled to look like a cat's face, the crew sniggered as Kirito looked puzzled.

''What? What's so funny I-'' he asked as his eye's caught the mirror so he could see what the crew were laughing about.

''Ha, ha, ha, very funny Klein!'' he said sarcastically.

 **''Boop''**

''Hotel chase scene, take 3, Action!''

Asuna held the broom up to hit the person running to the corridor, she hit Kirito right on the head knocking him on his back as he came out.

''Cut!'' Moonlightquill said ''You warn't supposed to fall on your back Kirito!''

Asuna sighed ''Alright Kirito, get up'' but he laid their out cold.

''Um, Kirito?'' she asked poking him with her finger

''Kirtio?'' she asked, getting a bit worried, she put her head on his chest, checking of heartbeat, she then checked his pulse, she paused.

''Somebody **call 911!** '' she shouted.

 **''Boop''**

''Meeting soloman scene, take 25, Action!''

Soloman got up from his seat and began his monologue '' ''Weddings, are a special way for two soul's to compete in a... in a what?'' he asked, Kirito and Asuna groaned in annoyance at his fail.

''Soloman! Commit!'' yelled Moonlightquill ''One simple word!''

 **''Boop''**

Car crash scene, take 1, action!''

''Ah well guess you can't win them all and- **Kirito Look out!''** Klien yelled as he pushed Kirtio out of the way for the car but it stopped a few feet away from then.

''Huh, out of gas'' said Oliver said, making everyone laugh.

 **''Boop''**

Dinner night scene, take 4, Action!''

''And where do you think your going, hum?'' asked Suguha from behind the couch.

''Er, back to my house, Goodnight'' Kouchirou said as he truned to leave, Suguha got up but tripped and fell as she ran to the door, Kouchirou laughed at that.

''That's karma right there! ha, ha, ha Pure Karma!'' he said as Suguha laughed as she got up.

 **''Boop''**

''Second chance scene, take 2, Action!''

''So'' said Kyouko and then paused.

''So what?'' asked Abdul, she just stood their until she sniggered.

''Aw did you forget your lines?'' John asked playfully as they laughed.

 **''Boop''**

''Kirito scene, take 4, Action!''

''When I was a boy, I ate four dozen egg's every morning to help me get lar-'' Kirito sang but tripped off the bar at that last lyric. Everyone laughed, even Kirito.

''No one fall's like Kirito!'' sang Klien jokingly.

 **''Boop''**

''Meeting soloman scene, take 49, Action!''

Soloman got up from his seat and began his monologue '' ''Weddings, are a special way for two soul's to complain... no, nope'' he said as Moonlightquill growled in anger.

 **''Alright that's it!''** he yelled as he pounced on him from his director chair and wrestled him as Kirito and Asuna tried to pull him off.

''If, you, ever, forget, your, lines, again, I'm, gonna, murder, you!'' Moonlightquill said as he strangled Soloman in time with the word's.

 **''Boop''**

''Omnipod scene, take 1, Action!''

''What is that?'' Klien asked Shinichi.

''It's a-'' he said before it fell over and a cracking sound came from it.

''A broken Omnipod'' he finished making the crew and Klien laugh.

 **''Boop''**

''Prison scene, take 6, Action!''

Suguo stepped into the light.

''I go by many nam-'' he said as every light in the building turned of

''What the-?'' asked Kyouji.

''Blew a fuse'' said a crew member from the dark.

''I hope thing's don't go this badly in the sequel''' said Rosalia.

 **''Boop''**

''Meeting soloman, Take 50, action!''

Soloman got up from his seat and began his monologue ''Weddings, are a special way for two soul's to commit to each other in ceremony in front of their creators in heaven, to bring smiles to the ones who have given them life in showing gratitude to them by sealing both their fate's as one'' he said.

''Yay!'' everyone clapped at Soloman's take, he bowed.

''Finally!'' said Kirtio and Asuna together with bag's under their eye's.

 **Finished, hope you enjoyed these outtake's, leave review's if you did, See you all for the other story ''Lilo and Stitch 4: Stitch's return'' and the First chapter of ''The Big New's'' coming March 17th, until then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
